Mind/Body Co-ordination
by Mrs O-Town
Summary: Connor’s spell goes awry and Angel and Cordelia find their present minds in past bodies that they'd rather not be in…
1. Spell Goes Wrong

AUTHOR: Mrs O-Town  
  
TITLE: Mind/Body Co-ordination  
  
SUMMERY: Connor's spell goes awry and Angel and Cordelia find their present minds in past bodies, they rather not be in…  
  
RATING: PG (I suck at this part!)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything (except the plot)  
  
TIME LINE: Let's just say Angel and Buffy are going out, so are Xander and Cordelia and Willow and Oz.  
  
PAIRINGS: C/A eventually, but for some of this, it'll be B/A (yuk, yuk!) and X/C.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 1*~*~*~*~  
  
8-year-old Connor stormed out of his classroom, he was in major brooding mode. Just like his Dad Cordelia thought as she observed Angel's son. He stomped towards the car and got in, making sure he slammed the door. He folded his arms and sat stony faced.  
  
"Are you okay?" Cordelia asked. Connor didn't even look at her.  
  
"Just drive," he said sternly. Cordelia, a little put back by his order, refused.  
  
"Connor, honey, what's the matter?" she softened her voice.  
  
"Look!" Connor snapped, finally looking at her, "My Dad pays you pick me up and drop me off from school, so are you going to drive or not?" Cordelia stared at him.  
  
"Actually, Angel pays me to help him in his mission for redemption. I don't *have* to look after you, I throw that in for free. Now are you going to talk to me or am I going to have to tell your Dad about the time you raised a Hell-beast while he was away?" Connor immediately looked at her in shock.  
  
"You wouldn't" he asked, half-scared, half hoping she was kidding. Cordelia pulled out her cell and dialled a number.  
  
"Hello, Angel? There's something I need to tell you about-" she began.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'll tell you" Connor said waving his arms about. Cordelia smiled.  
  
"-Connor and I are going to pick up some pizza," she finished off. Connor sighed in relief, "Now, what's the matter?" Cordelia asked. Connor sighed again.  
  
"It's mother's day at the weekend, and we had to take it in turns to tell everyone what our Mom's did," Connor said.  
  
"Oh!" Cordelia almost regretted asking, "Connor, I'm sorry," she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. Well, my turn came and I said I didn't have a Mom - only you,"  
  
"Me?" Connor nodded, and Cordelia blushed.  
  
"I said my Mom wasn't here anymore, and then Todd asked who you were," Connor looked at Cordelia, "I said you were my Dad's best friends. Then Sarah asked if you were Dad's girlfriend." Connor laughed.  
  
"Yeah, cos that would be just crazy (!)" Cordelia mumbled.  
  
"I said 'no way' and then Miss Walker asked me what you did,"  
  
"You didn't say-"  
  
"What? That you had visions of demons and creatures of the night, which you, Dad and everyone go out to kill? Oh, and my Dad just happens to be a 250 year old vampire with a soul? Of course not, I said you ran a Private Investigation Agency, and yes - I did hand out cards," He said answering Cordelia's pending question. Cordelia smiled broadly.  
  
"That's my boy!" she said, ruffling Connor's dark hair.  
  
"So, are you okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, I just wish I had a proper Mom, not just you and Fred," Cordelia kissed Connor's forehead, "Cordelia?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah?" Connor reached into his backpack.  
  
"I was going to give this to you on Sunday, but…here you are," Connor handed her a card with paper tissue flowers and sprinkled glitter. Cordelia's heart melted as she read the inscription.  
  
'Dear Cordelia, you may not be my Mom, but you're defiantly the next best thing! Lots of hugs and kisses, Connor," his name was followed by several crosses. Cordelia kissed his forehead again, speechless. Tears welled up and she battled to wipe them away.  
  
"Don't cry" Connor said, "You're driving me home, remember?" Cordelia giggled and tucked the card away safely.  
  
"Thank you, Connor. I've never got one of these before," she said as she started the engine. She wiped her tears and sniffed,  
  
"Well, then…how about that pizza?" she said as they sped off.  
  
~*~*~*~*Later on at the Hyperion*~*~*~*~  
  
Connor sat wedged in between Gunn and Fred, watching a Loony Toons cartoon. Gunn was more into it than Connor was, while Fred was trying to explain how most of it is impossible. As it finished, Gunn nudged Connor.  
  
"That was a really nice thing you did for Cordelia. The strain of the visions have been getting her down, lately," he said. Fred agreed. She didn't mind not getting a card, she always fancied herself more of an Aunt or Godmother.  
  
"Do you think Cordelia and Dad like each other?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, they're friends!" Fred said. Connor shook his head.  
  
"No! I mean, do you think they like each other more than that?"  
  
"Yes, they're best friends!" Gunn said. Connor shook his head,  
  
"NO! More than best friends? Do you think they're…" Connor motioned his hands, hoping they'd get the hint. Gunn and Fred looked at each other and stared at Connor, who sighed. "Do I have to spell it out for you? Do you think they're in love?" Suddenly there was a big yell and arguing as Cordelia and Angel came up from the basement.  
  
"Ow!" Angel was yelling.  
  
"I said I'm sorry! You did say 'punch me!'"  
  
"Yeah, I did! Not 'dig in your nails' as well"  
  
"Well, I told you I couldn't fight when I just got my nails done"  
  
"You're the one who wanted me to train you,"  
  
"I did! But if you're going to be a baby about a small punch, I wonder why I didn't get Gunn to teach me!" Cordelia retorted, severely hurting Angel's ego.  
  
"Fine! From now on, you get Gunn to teach you. I quit!" Angel cried.  
  
"Not me! I'm scared of Cordelia!" Gunn said, retracting the comment when Cordelia glared at him.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going to sleep!" Angel said, making his way upstairs. Cordelia crossed her arms and then grabbed her coat.  
  
"I'm going home to have a shower!" she declared as she stalked out the door. Wesley came running from his office.  
  
"What's all the noise?" he asked.  
  
"Angel and Cordelia were training,"  
  
"Oh, did Cordelia punch him again?" Wesley asked wiping his glasses. They nodded.  
  
"And to answer your question, no, I don't think they like each other that way," Fred said to Connor  
  
"I don't think they like each other at all," Gunn said, amused at Cordelia and Angel's little play. Connor sighed.  
  
"Do you think there is a spell?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Just a *little* one?" Connor sighed,  
  
"No!"  
  
"To make them show their true feelings?" Fred, Wesley and Gunn looked at him.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?" Connor whined, folding his arms and jutting out his bottom lip.  
  
"Because last time you did a spell, you released a Hell-beast, and I'm not going through all that again!" Gunn said.  
  
"Well, there is-" Fred began, getting Connor's attention.  
  
"NO!" Wesley and Gunn interrupted. Connor began to cry and suddenly, all three were around him.  
  
"All I want is to have a normal family. I know they like each other; they just need a little push. Can we *please* just do a little spell, just a *small* amount of your time, for a *small* kid like me?" he asked. The three looked at each other and sighed.  
  
"There is one," Wesley said as he got a book from the shelf. He showed them the page and got up, "I'm only giving you the book. I don't want to be any part of this," he said going back to his office.  
  
"Yeah. I'm no part of this, but the ingredients are in the basement," he said as he set up the Playstation.  
  
Fred smiled at Connor and offered to get the ingredients for him. While Connor read through the spell, Fred rummaged through the basement. An eerie feeling came over her, but she thought no more of it as she laid them out for Connor. As Connor and Fred set up the spell, Connor wondered how the spell to work. Would Angel and Cordelia just run to each other and indulge in a smooch fest? Connor screwed up his nose at the thought of that. He looked at the two photos of Cordelia and Angel and placed them in the middle of the circle that Fred had drawn out with special chalk.  
  
"Now," she said, "You are not supposed to break this circle or go into it, understand?" Connor nodded and she left. Connor took a deep breath, and recited the spell. As he finished, there was silence. Connor looked around, before feeling the earth shake beneath him. It was a blur of colours, but Connor just saw the circle begin to break. In an attempt to stop it, his leg moved into the circle.  
  
"Uh oh," he said as a whoosh of air erupted from the ground and everything went black…  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Connor looked at his surroundings once the Earthquake stopped. Gone was the dark, Hyperion he called 'home' and he found himself outside. There was no sign of the Hyperion.  
  
I don't think I'm at the Hyperion anymore, Hell, I don't think I'm in LA! Connor thought to himself. He looked at his watch. Almost seven in the morning. Last time he checked, it was mid afternoon. Dad would be having his nap.  
  
"DAD!" Connor cried. Where is he? Connor looked for something that would tell him where he was. Where's Cordelia? He thought. And Fred, Wesley and Gunn they had been right next to him when he had done the spell. He looked behind him; a tall building loomed over him.  
  
SUNNYDALE HIGH SCHOOL. He'd seen pictures of the place in Cordelia's school year book.  
  
"Oh dear," Connor said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angel opened his eyes as the sun hit his face. He tried blocking it out with his hand; didn't Connor know he wasn't supposed to open the curtains in his room? Angel dived under the covers. He hit his leg on something, a book or a magazine. Angel pulled it out as the covers were pulled off him.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted at the strange middle-aged woman staring at him. Who is she? Angel wondered. The sun hit his face again as she left. He expected to burst into flame then he caught sight of his scrawny body.  
  
"Argh!" he said as he looked down. He was wearing some Superman pyjamas. He looked at the book in his hand. It was a Superman comic.  
  
"What the-" Angel began as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, "Oh, you have to be kidding!" he moaned as he felt his hair and face.  
  
"I'm Xander Harris!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cordelia stepped out of the shower. She was sure it was a little different than usual. She held her towel close around her and flicked some blonde hair out of her eyes. Wait a minute! Blonde? Cordelia looked at her hair. It was as blonde as-  
  
"Buffy!" a voice called through the door, "Hurry up, or you'll be late for school!" Cordelia looked around, stung by the words of a very much alive Joyce Summers. She glanced around as the truth dawned on her. She wiped the mist from the mirror and looked at her reflection, almost in tears.  
  
"Buffy! Do you want waffles or toast?" Joyce called again. Cordelia looked at the door and her reflection. She touched her cheek.  
  
"Er...waffles?" she replied. One thing she'd learnt when anything weird happened was to keep it from as many people as possible, then look for help.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Connor walked through the school; plenty of people had smiled at him and asked him 'Are you lost, little boy?' but most just walked past him. The school was quite large and full of tall, towering people. He liked the attention he got from the teenage girls, but he wanted to find his dad, Cordelia or at least someone he knew. He went out to the parking lot, almost getting run over by a blue convertible. Connor abruptly fell on the floor after losing his balance.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" a girl shrieked as she got out of the car, "You better not have scratched my car!" She removed her sunglasses and helped Connor up before inspecting the car.  
  
"You got lucky, what's your name?" she asked him, satisfied that here had been no damage to her car. Connor looked at her. Her hair was darker, curlier and longer; but she definitely looked like Cordelia did in her high school yearbook.  
  
"Cordelia?" He asked. Cordelia looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah? Why, do I know you?" she asked tucking some hair behind her ear. Connor ran forward and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I dunno what happened but-" Connor's hands were pulled off and Cordelia gave him a big stare.  
  
"What's *your* damage?" she asked as she backed away, "And who the hell are you?" Connor stared at her confused.  
  
"But…don't you remember? It's me, Connor!" Cordelia shook her head.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't know any Connor. I think you have the wrong girl," Cordelia started to walk away.  
  
"Do you at least know where my dad is?" he called.  
  
"Who's your dad?" Cordelia asked. Maybe it was one of the teachers or something. She'd do anything to get rid of this weird kid.  
  
"His name's Angel," Cordelia froze and turned back. Great, maybe she knows something Connor thought.  
  
"Angel? Did you just say Angel? That mentally unstable, retarded vampire Buffy used to go out with?" she asked.  
  
"Buffy? Oh, you mean the Buffy who died?" Connor said. Cordelia raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Well, unfortunately it was only for a few minutes and she's still alive" she looked at him and knelt down, "Look, I don't know how the hell you can be Angel's son, but I'm guessing the only way to find out is to take you to see Buffy and Giles. Come with me," Cordelia pulled on Connor's arm a little bit and led him towards the Library.  
  
~*~*~*~* 


	2. Mistaken Identity

A/N: After much pondering (and a phone call to Jesse J), I decided that I would also put Buffy and Xander's past minds into Cordelia and Angel's present bodies. So look for them next chapter.  
  
A/N2: To prevent confusion, Angel and Cordelia's new identities are going to be in here written like this 'Buffy' or 'Xander', so if you see Angel and Cordelia written normally, you know it is the past Angel and Cordelia.  
  
~*~*~*~*Chapter 2*~*~*~*~  
  
'Buffy' walked through the familiar halls; secretly pinching herself, hoping it was all a big, bad dream and she'd wake up in her own body. You would not have believed the effort she had to go through into doing her make-up. She had no idea how bad Buffy's skin was. Next time she saw Buffy, she would tell her to exfoliate. That was, of course, depending if she got back to her time. When she had looked at her calendar, she almost had a heart attack. It was 1998, and believe me, that was sooo not a good year. It was almost daunting to think of herself back in time, and that, in someone else's body. First on her list, was to get to the library and tell Giles, but she saw Willow in the distance. She'd do.  
  
"Willow!" 'Buffy' called. Willow made her way past the crowd and joined her friend. When Willow was safely near her, 'Buffy' asked:  
  
"What year is it?"  
  
"Buffy, are you feeling-"  
  
"J-just tell me," 'Buffy' demanded. Hesitantly, Willow answered.  
  
"Its 1998, remember?" 'Buffy' nodded nervously.  
  
"I knew that, I was just making sure. Have you seen Giles anywhere?" she asked. Willow shrugged.  
  
"He's probably in the library. Why? Any new demonic goodness we need to kill and maim?" she asked, a bit worried. 'Buffy' shook her head.  
  
"Not…quite," Just as 'Buffy' was about to explain, the bell interrupted.  
  
"Great. Now, you'd better go and do that history test," she said, linking arms with 'Buffy'.  
  
"History…test?" 'Buffy' queried. Willow nodded.  
  
"Don't you remember? I spent all night helping you?" willow asked, hoping her time hadn't gone to waste.  
  
"Of course. I-I just don't want to…be reminded about it," she lied. Willow smiled.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch, good luck," she said as she left 'Buffy' on her own. 'Buffy' sighed and entered the History room. She sat down in her usual seat, before realizing it was actually the old Cordelia's one. She moved just in time to she herself walk in. It was strange, and 'Buffy' couldn't help staring.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Cordelia asked, scowling, "I haven't got any spinach in my teeth, have I?" she asked. 'Buffy' shook her head. Boy, was she really *that* superficial? 'Buffy' tried to keep her attention on the teacher as she was talking, but her mind kept wondering. The tests were handed out and she slowly looked at it. She scanned the questions and smiled to herself. This was easy, had aced this test last time. Well, Cordelia sitting next to her had, but the real Buffy hadn't. She could change everything. She thought about putting down the wrong answers just for fun, but she decided against it. Maybe she could up her own score too.  
  
"The answer to 3 is the Bay Of Pigs," she whispered to Cordelia.  
  
"Why do you think I care? I already know it," Cordelia said. 'Buffy' turned away, but saw in the corner of her eye Cordelia write it down on her hand so she wouldn't forget. After the test, Cordelia whispered.  
  
"You'll never guess who I met," she said. "I met Angel's *son*," she said. 'Buffy's' ears pricked up,  
  
"Connor?" she asked. Accidentally forgetting she had let her knowledge of the future slip. Cordelia nodded.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?" Cordelia asked, but 'Buffy' was spiraling in her thoughts.  
  
"He's here?" she said, "Where?" Cordelia told her the library and 'Buffy' was out of there in a second.  
  
She burst in like a bullet and scanned the room.  
  
"Connor?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A very late 'Xander' thought the first thing to do was to go to the library, but Cordelia had intercepted him for a janitor's closet moment.  
  
"Hi, Cordy," he said, hoping it was really the Cordelia he knew and loved.  
  
"Cordy? Don't ever call me that!" she said. I thought she did 'Xander' thought, not comfortable with being Xander. That boy really needed to work out; he couldn't believe how puny his muscles were.  
  
"Cordelia, do you know where-" she placed her finger on his lips.  
  
"Shhh, I feel the need to go into the janitor's closet," she said sultrily. Confusion crossed his mind.  
  
"Why?" he asked, before adding an "Oh!" Almost strangled into the small dark closet, 'Xander' could feel his heart beating hard against his chest. His lungs filled with the scent of her expensive perfume, similar to the one he bought her for Christmas. 'Xander' almost died of suffocation as Cordelia was pressed into his lips for almost an eternity. Gasping for breath, 'Xander' couldn't help but kiss her back. He'd never seen this side of her before. How could anybody like Xander that much? She obviously hadn't seen him in the morning…or had she? At the thought of that, 'Xander' almost felt sick. Not good if you were in the middle of kissing someone. Cordelia automatically pulled away.  
  
"Way to kill the mood (!)" she moaned in disgust, "Are you okay? I'm not that bad am I?" she asked. 'Xander' shook his head.  
  
"Need air," he said as they emerged out of the closet. 'Xander' sucked in as much air as possible. Mainly to get his breath back, but the fact that he hadn't been able to do it for a long time made him want to make it last. Cordelia stood checking her make up and re-applying it. 'Xander' looked at the shade it was. The other Cordelia would slate anybody for wearing it.  
  
"That color doesn't go," he said. Cordelia raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.  
  
"And who made *you* the style queen? You've never said anything about that before," she said. 'Xander' clamped his mouth shut, "This day has been so weird. First that kid I almost ran over, and then when I told Buffy about it, she ran a mile," She quickly back-slapped him on the hand, jumping with news, "Did I also tell you about Angel's son who's in the library? His name's Con-"  
  
"Connor!" 'Xander' cried as he ran towards the library. Alone, Cordelia asked to no one in particular.  
  
"What is it with that kid?" she said as she followed her boyfriend.  
  
'Xander' burst in to see a younger Wesley, Giles, Willow and 'Buffy' fawning over the kid.  
  
"Connor!" he ran forward and took his son into his arms, hugging him. 'Buffy' stood staring, before realizing who it was.  
  
"Angel?" she cried. 'Xander' snapped his head up as 'Buffy' enveloped him into a hug.  
  
"Cordy!" 'Xander' cried back, hugging her tighter, "I'm so sorry for fighting with you earlier. I don't care if you punched me!" he said, remembering the last time he had seen her.  
  
"Oh, I love you, you big lug!" 'Buffy' cried as she kissed 'Xander' on the cheek.  
  
"Hello? Can someone explain to me why Buffy is kissing my boyfriend?" Cordelia exclaimed as she entered. 'Xander' and 'Buffy' broke apart.  
  
"Cordy, you'd better sit down,"  
  
"Why?" Angel said as he entered (he came through the sewers). 'Buffy' and 'Xander' looked at each other.  
  
~*~*Fifteen Minutes Later*~*~  
  
"So, Angel's future mind is in Xander's present body, and my future mind is in Buffy's present body?" Cordelia said clearing up the facts. 'Buffy' and 'Xander' nodded.  
  
"And this is my son," 'Xander' said hugging Connor. Wesley and Giles simultaneously wiped their glasses.  
  
"This is extraordinary," Giles said. Angel was quiet and stared at Connor.  
  
"I'll say. Do you know of anything that could have caused this to happen?" Wesley asked. 'Buffy' and 'Xander' shook their heads.  
  
"No, all we remember is arguing over a punch while we were training,"  
  
"Training?" Cordelia said, "You mean, I actually got you to train me in fighting? Aren't I a famous actress or whatnot?" she said. 'Buffy' shook her head.  
  
"Sorry. Oh, and I would pack up on the aspirin if I were you," she said. Angel, was usually quiet.  
  
"How can I have a son? Vampires can't have kids,"  
  
"Prophecy that you'll find out about," 'Xander' said.  
  
"Who's the mother?" he asked. Suddenly all the attention was on that. Connor looked at them and shook his head.  
  
"I am," 'Buffy' said, making half the room almost choke.  
  
"WHAT?" They screamed.  
  
"You mean I…mate…with that psycho vamp?" Cordelia spluttered.  
  
"Well, more of a acting-mom. The real mom died…but we can't tell you who," 'Buffy' explained. Still shocked, Angel and Cordelia gave each other a look. Cordelia walked forward.  
  
"So, in the janitor's closet. I was kissing…Angel?" she clarified. 'Xander' blushed and nodded. "Oh my god!" Cordelia moaned.  
  
"Actually. I think I know how this happened," Connor spoke for the first time in a while. He turned to 'Buffy' and 'Xander'.  
  
"Well, I maybe, probably, did do a spell," he said nervously. His dad usually got angry with Connor even looking through a book.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah. Wesley, Gunn and Fred-"  
  
"Fred and Gunn?"  
  
"Future," They said.  
  
"They helped me find a spell to…sorta, make you and Cordelia show each other's true feelings. But there was that earthquake and I put my foot in the circle. I'm really sorry!" Connor babbled.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to get involved in magic?"  
  
"Take this as a warning, Willow," 'Buffy' said to her friend.  
  
"Hey! Are you saying I couldn't handle it? I managed to raise a Hell-beast once," Connor said, before realizing his mistake, "Oops," he said. 'Xander' exploded.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"It was her idea!" Connor pointed to 'Buffy' trying to shift the blame. 'Buffy' widened her eyes and her mouth was gaping open.  
  
"You liar!"  
  
"You are going to be in sooo much trouble when we get home, young man!" 'Xander' roared. Without his vamp face, he wan't very scary.  
  
"But i told you it - Oh, you mean Connor," 'Buffy' said when she realised her mistake.  
  
"*If* we get home," Connor corrected, causing a big silence between the group. 


	3. New Identity

A/N: Here is Buffy and Xander's past minds in Angel and Cordelia's present bodies.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Oh…my…god!" 'Cordelia' said for the millionth time. She looked around at her surroundings, clutching the towel protectively around her. She was too scared to move and she just kept looking at her reflection, touching her face, making sure this was real. It was.  
  
"Oh…my…god!" she said again. The last thing she remembered was waking up in her bed, and stepping into the shower. When she had emerged, she found herself to be Cordelia Chase, well a different version of Cordelia. Her hair was shorter and had highlights in it. There was a knock at the door and 'Cordelia' almost jumped out of her skin.  
  
"W-w-who's there?" she asked. There was no response except more knocks, "I- I said, who's there?" she repeated. The door flew open and she felt a presence in the bathroom. This was too weird, even for a Vampire Slayer. She felt a little weaker than usual and she noticed she had a slight headache. Then it got weirder. A hairbrush came floating towards her. She screamed and the object fell to the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, "J-Just stay away from me. I'm the slayer!" There was no response, until she found herself being pulled from the bathroom. She tried to resist, but then relented, allowing herself to be taken into the bedroom. 'Cordelia' looked around again. There were clothes on the bed, all ready to wear and there were picture frames. She gingerly picked one up and looked at it. It couldn't be. There was a picture of Cordelia, Wesley, a black guy and another girl and a small boy; all of whom she'd never seen and…  
  
"Angel?" 'Cordelia' had never seen Angel smile before, and it was strange, he looked happier than she had last seen him. A tugging on her arm interrupted her from the picture. She looked at the computer screen. The presence she'd felt had typed something.  
  
"'Don't you remember me? I'm Dennis'" she read aloud. "Dennis?" She almost saw something move in reply.  
  
"Can you help me? I need to know what year it is," she asked. There was a small whoosh and a calendar floated towards her. 2010 (So Connor can actually be eight). 'Cordelia' swallowed hard.  
  
"Oh…my…god!" she said. "This can't be right. I-I swear it's 1998, and I am Buffy Summers. I cannot be…" she looked at the picture in the frame, "I have to see Angel,"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Do you know where Connor is?" Fred asked anxiously. Wesley shook his head while he straightened out his office. The earthquake hadn't done much damage, just shuffled things about.  
  
"Why? Is he missing?" he asked. Fred nodded.  
  
"Yes. After the earthquake, I went to check up on him and he was gone. He wasn't where he was doing the spell," Fred whispered.  
  
"Maybe he got scared and moved," Wesley offered. Fred shook her head.  
  
"Gunn and I have searched almost every room. The weird thing is, that the circle was broken, and there was no sign of the photographs I gave him to use," Fred was close to tears. Gunn came running in and shook his head.  
  
"Do you think we should tell Angel?" Wesley suggested. Fred shook her head.  
  
"No! He'll find out about the spell, and he was in a bad mood after the fight with Cordelia. We'll keep it a secret until he asks. Is he awake?" she asked Gunn.  
  
"Nah. He's still sleeping. I can't believe he could sleep through an earthquake," Gunn said. Wesley chewed his lip.  
  
"Well, I suppose we could keep looking while we tidy up. We'll call Cordelia later, see if she's okay," The gang seemed happy with that and departed.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
'Cordelia' scrambled through her purse and pulled out several things; lipstick, mirror, bottle of pills which she didn't bother to read, cell phone and a wallet. She opened it up and pulled out a card.  
  
"'Angel Investigations'," she muttered as she looked at the address and noted her name on the card, "Well, it seems I'm only going to get more answers by going there," she said to herself. She grabbed her coat and the purse and raced out of the apartment, hesitating a minute to say goodbye to the ghost.  
  
Finding the hotel was relatively easy. She had to ask for directions a few times, but she made it. She surveyed the building, shielding the sun from her eyes, sighed, and entered the building in which she supposedly worked. The place was quite dark, except for the various lights dotted around the hotel.  
  
"Hello?" she called as she approached the front desk. There seemed to be no one around. She tried again and someone's head popped up. She jumped.  
  
"Cordelia! Sorry, I didn't hear you," a girl said. 'Cordelia' recognized her from the picture.  
  
"Fred, right?" she questioned. The girl nodded.  
  
"Have you seen Connor?" she asked. 'Cordelia' shook her head,  
  
"Look, I-I need to see Angel. Now!" 'Cordelia' urged. Fred looked at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked before breaking into a smile. "The spell!" she muttered, "It worked!" She turned back to 'Cordelia'.  
  
"Why? What are you going to say?" she asked intrigued.  
  
"That I'm lost, that I'm not Cordelia. I'm Buffy. I need his help," 'Cordelia' babbled. Fred raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Oh-kay. Just wait a minute," she said slowly. She turned around and called Wesley and Gunn. They came bundling through to the desk.  
  
"Cordelia, you're here," Wesley said. 'Cordelia' looked at him and started to cry. Gunn, Fred and Wesley looked at each other.  
  
"What happened?" Gunn asked.  
  
"I dunno, she said that she's lost, and that she is Buffy,"  
  
"Buffy?" Wesley and Gunn repeated. 'Cordelia' looked up.  
  
"I don't know what has happened, but one minute…" she sniffed, "One minute, I'm at home in 1998 and the next I'm Cordelia and it's 2010,"  
  
"Shhh," Wesley put his arm around her and gave the other two baffled looks, "Look, Cord- *Buffy*, we need you to tell us everything you know," he told her. She sniffed again, and calmed down a little.  
  
"Well, I remember getting up in the morning and I was sure I was at home. I remember looking at my calendar and it clearly said 1998 on it. I got into the shower and when I got out…I…well, I wasn't me anymore. I was Cordelia and I was in her apartment. I met this ghost-"  
  
"Dennis?" Gunn interrupted. 'Cordelia' nodded.  
  
"Yeah. He showed me the calendar and it said 2010 on it. Is that right?" she questioned. The others nodded.  
  
"Get Angel down here," Wesley instructed Gunn. Then he and Fred led 'Cordelia' to the couch.  
  
"Is there anything we can get you?" Fred asked. 'Cordelia' shook her head, and then nodded it.  
  
"Yeah, I seem to have a small headache. Can you get me something for that?" Fred nodded and left, bringing her a glass of water and two aspirin seconds later.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Gunn knocked softly. He knew Angel could be a bit cranky at times when he was woken up. It was near six in the evening, but there was still sunlight. The group would be on their way patrolling, but Gunn wasn't too sure. Upon hearing no response, Gunn entered the room, treading softly. The last thing he wanted was a vamped out Angel. He observed the sleeping vampire for a second, before gently poking him.  
  
"Angel?" 'Angel' stirred a bit; Gunn tried again, and woke him up.  
  
"Mom, give me five more minutes. I don't wanna go to school," 'Angel' mumbled, much to Gunn's amusement. Gunn shook him again.  
  
"Angel, we have a problem," he said. 'Angel' woke up with a start.  
  
"Wha-?" he cried. Gunn smiled at him and 'Angel' screamed.  
  
"Whoa, what's the matter?" Gunn asked as 'Angel' backed away from him,  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded. 'Angel' looked down at what he was wearing. A vest and trousers. He also took note of his muscles.  
  
"When did I get the six pack?" he asked himself before turning to Gunn, "Who are you, and where am I?" he asked, looking around the room. It was dark.  
  
"I can't see you properly," He said, attempting to open the curtains. A burst of sunlight lightened up the room.  
  
"NO!" Gunn cried, shutting them before a lot of damage was caused to 'Angel'. 'Angel' jumped out of the way, noticing that his finger was smoking. He turned to look in the mirror, vamping out, but not noticing.  
  
"Where are the mirrors?" he asked. Gunn scratched his head. 'Angel' was a bit out of it. Like he had amnesia, but vampires couldn't get stuff like that.  
  
"You're a vampire, vampire's don't have reflections, remember?" Gunn informed him. 'Angel' looked at him with a shocked expression.  
  
"I'm a vampire?" he asked. Gunn nodded.  
  
"Angel, are you okay?" he asked  
  
"Angel? Did you just - Oh my god!" 'Angel' said, feeling his head and accidentally biting his finger (Okay, I took that from the episode Carpe Noctem).  
  
"H-how did this happen?" he asked. Gunn bit his lip.  
  
"Erm…I know this is a bit of a shock, but if you tell me who you really are, I think I can help you," he said, careful not to get to close.  
  
"I'm Xander Harris, and last time I checked, I was human," he said. Gunn nodded.  
  
"Okay, I guess you are a friend of Angel's?"  
  
"Friend? I hate the guy, the only way I put up with him, is because Buffy's all google-eyed over him," he said.  
  
"Buffy? Oh!" Gunn said suddenly remembering why he was there in the first place. "Look, we have situation downstairs and I think we'd better get Wesley to check you. You seem to have whatever Cordelia has," Gunn tugged on 'Angel's' arm.  
  
"Wesley? Cordelia? They're here?" he asked, allowing himself to follow Gunn downstairs.  
  
'Cordelia' watched the two men come down the stairs.  
  
"Angel!" she cried, the same time 'Angel' called "Cordelia!" they stopped in their tracks.  
  
"I'm not Cordelia, I'm Buffy"  
  
"And I'm Xander, what the hell's going on here?" 'Angel' asked. He saw Wesley.  
  
"Wes! What happened?" he asked. Wesley shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea. According to you and *Buffy*, you seem to believe you are different people," Wesley wiped his glasses.  
  
"But we aren't! We just seem to have jumped forward into time and end up in other people's bodies,"  
  
"What do you mean jumping time?" 'Angel' asked,  
  
"It's…erm…2010," Fred quietly said.  
  
"What? Does that mean it's not 1998 anymore?" Wesley shook his head, "This is great! I don't have to take that algebra test!" 'Angel' exclaimed, getting strange looks from the rest of the group. He quickly mumbled an apology.  
  
"Oh, by the way. This is Fred and this is Charles Gunn, they work with us at Angel Investigations,"  
  
"Angel Investigations? You mean Angel has a business?" The group nodded and 'Angel' smiled.  
  
"We'd better work on this straight away," Gunn said.  
  
"I don't think that's the only problem," Fred said, "We seem to have lost Connor on the way,"  
  
"Connor? Who's he?" 'Angel' asked.  
  
"Connor is…Angel's son," 'Cordelia' and 'Angel' looked at each other.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N: I know that Buffy seems a bit wimpy for a Vampire Slayer, that is cos I can't really write her well. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and more is on its way…  
  
A/N 2: I will upload The Country Club Curse as soon as possible, but i'm sorta stuck on where to go next, so it may be a while.  
  
A/N 3: I sorta need your help on it. If you don't know already, in TCCC, Cordelia is pregnant and I want to know your opinion on the baby thing. Do you think she should lose it when she gets her visions back, or do you think there should be an accident? Or maybe she should just keep the baby? I need feedback on it so I know what is coming in future chapters. 


	4. Research

A/N: We are back to Cordelia and Angel's minds in Buffy and Xander's past bodies.  
  
A/N2: I am also taking a break from TCCC for a while. It seems my brain has frazzled out at the moment and I only seem to be thinking of possible ways for this to go. The next installment will probably be in a few weeks time. Sorry about that.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
It was almost lunch and the group had piles and piles of books strewn across the library. It had been an hour and a half since they found out what had happened, and they hadn't stopped throwing around theories since.  
  
"Connor, do you remember what you did?" Giles asked. Connor shrugged.  
  
"Fred got me the ingredients and all I did was say the words," he said, trying his hardest to remember.  
  
"What spell was it?" Willow asked. Connor shrugged again.  
  
"I remember I had to get a picture of dad and Cordy and put it in the middle of a circle," he said. Angel kept a fair distance away from 'Buffy' and 'Xander', just like Cordelia did. They found it too weird; even for Sunnydale. Angel tucked himself away from them in the darkest corner, mainly because of the sunlight and Cordelia sat silently on the steps, giving awkward glances to 'Buffy' and 'Xander'. In her opinion, they were sitting dangerously close, and the little boy they had with him looked far too much like his father. Giles wiped his glasses and Wesley did the same. Willow typed furiously at her computer and never looked away from the computer screen, except to ask a question about the spell. Of course, 'Buffy' and 'Xander' knew that they were all itching to ask them questions about the future.  
  
"So, how long to you think they'll hold?" 'Buffy' whispered to 'Xander', keeping her voice low.  
  
"I dunno, I think Cordelia might crack first. I know how impatient you are," he said, referring to Cordelia's frequent glances. 'Buffy' playfully punched 'Xander' and the two giggled. Connor looked at them and smiled Maybe the spell didn't go *totally* wrong He thought to himself. He was buried in a book, but he had found Watcher diaries on his dad, and was secretly reading through them. He went back to his reading material. The stuff sounded as if they were straight out of a horror movie. Did he really do all this stuff? He asked himself. Connor couldn't believe that his stern, yet cool dad used to kill and torture humans, like himself, for pleasure. He came across a word he recognized, but didn't know the meaning of.  
  
"Dad?" he called.  
  
"Yeah?" 'Xander' said. Most of the room had turned their attention on Connor.  
  
"What is a 'prostitute'?" he asked innocently. All eyes were on 'Xander' now, including 'Buffy', who couldn't hide the small snigger. 'Xander' had made her and the others answer his question of where babies came from (with Gunn's 'delightful' analogy of it with a donut and a baguette). 'Xander' looked at 'Buffy' with pleading eyes, she shook her head and the room was filled with silence.  
  
"Why…do you want to know?" he asked.  
  
"I found this book on you. Apparently, you used to cavort with prostitutes and play games like tying them up and-" Connor couldn't finish his sentence as the book was ripped away from his grasp by his dad.  
  
"I'm sure Giles doesn't appreciate you going through his files, Connor. Get back to research," he said sternly, ignoring Connor's pouts. He rejoined 'Buffy' who hit him on the arm.  
  
"Don't be so mean. He was just curious," she said. 'Xander' rolled his eyes and they got back to researching. Cordelia yawned loudly as her stomach growled. She sighed and surveyed the group.  
  
"This is useless. We're obviously not going to find anything. I'm going to lunch and then I have classes I need to go to," she declared, stretching. Willow yawned a little and rolled her shoulders. She had been at the desk for almost two hours straight.  
  
"Cordelia's right. I think we're at a dead end," Giles couldn't help but agree.  
  
"I suggest we stop for now. We may as well continue as normal," he suggested.  
  
"Giles! We're in Sunnydale - define 'normal'" 'Buffy' said sarcastically.  
  
"Well…I think it's best if Cordelia and Willow got to their normal classes. Or we might have Principal Snyder on us,"  
  
"Oh, I forgot he still existed," 'Buffy' mumbled.  
  
"What about us?" 'Xander' asked, "I'm stuck in Xander's body and I have no idea where I'm supposed to be going," he said,  
  
"You can't stay here with us. You need to continue duties that Xander or Buffy would perform," 'Buffy' glared at Wesley.  
  
"What? You mean I have to be Buffy? Slay vampires?" she asked in disbelief. Giles and Wesley slowly nodded. 'Xander' put a comforting hand around 'Buffy'.  
  
"Don't worry, just remember what I've taught you. With Buffy's powers, you should be fine,"  
  
"I'll go with her," Angel said. He'd been so quiet for long that people had forgotten he was there, "I go patrolling anyway. I can look after her," 'Xander' stood up.  
  
"No, *I'll* go with her," 'Xander' insisted.  
  
"In *that* body?" Cordelia scoffed, before retracting her comment after 'Xander' glared at her.  
  
"Yeah, you may be a champion in 2002, but here, you're Xander and…well, Xander's no champion," 'Buffy' said.  
  
"It's best if Angel goes with her. Without your vampire strength, it may be dangerous," Giles warned.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot I was human," 'Xander' said with a smile. Willow spoke up.  
  
"What about living arrangements? I don't think they should go to their homes tonight. If we do find a solution, its better to have them on hand," The group looked around at each other. After a couple of minutes, Cordelia offered something.  
  
"Well, it only makes sense if Buffy - or Cordelia, whatever you are calling yourself, stays at my house. That way she knows where everything is, and we could talk," Cordelia said, a little more enthusiastic at the end when she realized she could look into the future.  
  
"It *does* make sense," 'Xander' muttered as he nudged 'Buffy' to encourage her to go.  
  
"But what about you and Connor?" she asked. Everyone looked at Angel, who sighed.  
  
"Fine, they can stay with me. But they have to promise not to touch *anything*," The two nodded.  
  
"At least we have tonight sorted out. Shall we get some lunch?" Willow said. There were numerous responses, all a form of an agreement.  
  
"Hey, Connor, how about we go to the park for an hour and play ball?" 'Xander' said, realizing he could actually do that. His suggestion was greeted by an excited eight year old and a big hug, "Coming?" he asked 'Buffy', who nodded.  
  
"Only if we can get some food. I'm starved," she said as the three went ahead. Cordelia and Angel looked at them and then each other, before averting their stares.  
  
Alone, Giles and Wesley sat down.  
  
"In your professional opinion," Giles asked Wesley, "Do you think they'll get home?"  
  
"In my professional opinion?" Giles nodded, "I think we're going to have a *very* long night," Wesley finished.  
  
~*~*~* 


	5. Too Much

A/N: Back into the future with past Buffy and Xander in Cordy and Angel's bodies. I'm not really going to concentrate much on that though because it's hard to write Xander and Buffy's characters. (Unless it really is relevant to the story.)  
  
~*~*~*  
  
'Cordelia' was angry. Very angry. She was stuck in somebody else's body and she was in a strange place. A place where she and Angel weren't together. A place where Cordelia had taken her role as the apple of Angel's eye. A place where Angel's *son* should be. A place that wasn't home.  
  
"I hate this," she muttered. Tears stung in her eyes, maybe because she was so angry or maybe because she was confused and scared. She paced around the room as 'Angel' and the others watched from the corner of their eyes, afraid to stare or say anything in case they upset her. 'Angel' wasn't as scared. He was probably more annoyed that he was stuck in a vampire's body and could only drink blood. He thought about the blood and shuddered, even though his stomach yearned for some. He tried to take his thoughts away from the warm, red, delicious…stop it! He snapped at himself. He looked at 'Cordelia'. He was finding it hard to get his head around the transition. Not the body and mind switch, but the other one. The one where *his* girlfriend, who despised Angel as much as he did, was best friends with *Buffy's* boyfriend. How did that happen?  
  
"Wesley, how did…Angel and Cordelia…get together?" he asked quietly. Wesley glanced at Fred and Gunn, who looked at him with concerned looks. They slowly shook their heads.  
  
"An- *Xander*," he corrected, "I'm afraid that telling you might change the events in history and could ruin everything. We've already told you too much. Until we find a way to get you home and get Cordelia, Angel and Connor back, we are not inclined to tell you anything personal. I'm sure wherever they are; they will be abiding the same rules,"  
  
~*~*~*Back into the past*~*~*~  
  
Running around the park with Connor was something 'Xander' thought he'd never do for a long time yet. Out of breath, he collapsed next to 'Buffy' who was sitting on the grass, eating a hot dog.  
  
"Having fun?" she asked. 'Xander' nodded. Even though he felt his legs would fall off, he couldn't help but love the feeling.  
  
"Yeah, you?" he asked in between pants. 'Buffy' nodded as she offered a bite to 'Xander', who took the hot dog and swallowed it down greedily.  
  
"Thanks," he managed to mumble. 'Buffy' grinned and at that moment, Connor caught up with his dad and jumped on top of him.  
  
"C'mon dad! Let's play!" Connor pleaded. 'Buffy' laughed as 'Xander' tickled Connor until he wept.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked 'Buffy', who looked at her watch.  
  
"Uh…almost time to get back. We'd better get a move on. The last thing we want is to end up with detention. And if memory serves me correct, Snyder always had it in for Buffy," 'Buffy' said motioning to herself, "You know, before I didn't really mean it, but Buffy *really* has bad skin. And don't get me *started* on her nails!" 'Buffy' complained as she inspected her face in the mirror. "It must be the cemetery, I always knew that place was trouble,"  
  
"Yeah, because bad skin is the only thing Buffy worries about when she's in a cemetery (!)" 'Xander' joked only to be ribbed by Buffy. Since she had super slayer powers, it actually hurt.  
  
"OW!" 'Xander' moaned before Buffy planted an apologetic kiss on his cheek.  
  
"You better not do that here," 'Xander' warned. 'Buffy' looked at him bemused, "In this place, *I'm* supposed to be dating Cordelia,"  
  
"I am Cord- oh, sorry. I guess I'm stuck with Angel,"  
  
"Hey! Angel's not that bad," 'Xander' retorted, "Wow, that's something I thought I'd never Xander say,"  
  
When they got back to the school, 'Xander' followed 'Buffy' around like a dog, with Connor in tow. They got a few weird looks form other students and some teachers, but nothing too bad. They were just about to enter the library when Snyder appeared before them.  
  
"Oh God, no!" 'Buffy' gasped. He looked sternly at them and focused his eyes on the child.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't our JD! What are you trying to pull this time?" he demanded, staring at Connor.  
  
"Erm…we're pulling…nothing. Erm…" 'Buffy' stuttered. 'C'mon,' she thought to herself. 'Think of something clever, yet believable'.  
  
"Erm…this is Mr Giles'…son!" she said. Connor looked at her, before she mouthed 'play-along'. Snyder wasn't too convinced.  
  
"I'm sure Rupert, *if* he had a son, would have had a much older son. This one looks about 6 to me,"  
  
"I'm eight and I can kick your-" Connor began before 'Xander' and 'Buffy' clamped their hands over his mouth.  
  
"It's his grandson! His son is away on business and Mr Giles has to…look after Connor. Would you mind, we have to get him back to his grandpa," They were about to disappear into the library when Giles came out.  
  
"Oh, hello Principal Snyder, I'm sure you've met Connor," Giles said when he saw the looks they were giving him.  
  
"Grandpa!" Connor exclaimed half-enthusiastically when 'Xander' pushed him forward. Giles looked at Connor precariously (wow, that's I word I thought I'd never use!) as he tried to scramble onto him.  
  
"Er…quite," Giles said, not sure of what else to say. He held Connor awkwardly and gave a nervous look to Snyder.  
  
"I've still got my eye on you. You better not turn my school into a crèche - God knows we don't need more kids running about this place," Snyder muttered before stalking off to find some other kids to terrorize. 'Buffy' sighed.  
  
"God, I hate that guy!" she said as she entered the library. 'Xander' followed close behind, followed by a struggling Connor and Giles.  
  
"Excuse me…could you?" He asked 'Xander', who removed Connor from Giles' arms. Giles straightened his tweed suit out and thanked 'Xander'. Connor moved over to the table and looked at the book that 'Buffy' was perusing.  
  
"Where is Cordelia and Willow?" 'Buffy' asked, commenting on their absence.  
  
"In class, I should imagine. Where you should be, I'll check to find which class you should be in," Giles said as he went to his desk and began looking through a file.  
  
"Where did Angel go?" 'Xander' asked.  
  
"He went home. He wanted to clean the place before you and Connor went. He also requests that you bring your own food. He'll be by after school to pick you all up before 'Buffy' and Angel go on patrol,"  
  
"Here it is!" Giles exclaimed, "'Xander' you should be in history and 'Buffy', you should be in…oh, you seem to have a free period…" Giles said. 'Xander' whooped.  
  
"Woo-hoo, free period!" 'Buffy' exclaimed sitting down on a chair.  
  
"…which I suggest we use to train before you go on patrol with Angel," Giles finished off. 'Buffy' groaned.  
  
"Connor…" Wesley began. Connor snapped his eyes up at him.  
  
"Yeah Uncle Wes?" he said, forgetting what he had just said.  
  
"I…oh," Wesley said as the words sunk in. He smiled slightly to himself. Uncle Wes? It sorta had a nice ring to it; "I…was wondering whether you'd like to come with me to a magic shop. You know, to try and find out what the spell was that you used. We might get better answers there," Wesley said. 'Xander' gave Connor the go ahead and thanked Wesley.  
  
"So, what room am I supposed to be in?" 'Xander' asked. After getting the information, Wesley showed him where to go and he hesitantly entered the class. The class looked at him and he felt about two feet tall.  
  
"Sorry I am late," he apologized to the teacher, who gave him an icy stare.  
  
"Since you are late, Mr Harris, I wonder if you can answer me this question," the teacher said. 'Xander' swore to himself.  
  
"Yeah?" he said, taking the only available seat, which he assumed to be his as Willow was motioning to it.  
  
"Who was involved in the Communist Revolution of November 1917 in Russia," she said, quite pleased with her question.  
  
"Lenin and the Bolsheviks, who were a group of Social Democrats," he answered straight away. The class stared at him, including the teacher, who looked quite taken aback.  
  
"That is correct. Nice to see you have read ahead," the teacher said.  
  
"How did you know that?" Willow whispered, momentarily forgetting 'Xander' wasn't quite Xander.  
  
"I was there!" 'Xander' muttered, getting a weird look from Willow.  
  
"Oh…oh!" Willow said finally remembering that she was really talking to future Angel.  
  
"So, I guess you're not going to need my help on our homework assignment?" Willow said. 'Xander' stared at her.  
  
"What homework assignment?" he said in shock. Going to the class was no big deal, but no one told him he had to do the homework as well.  
  
~*~*~*The Library*~*~*~  
  
"Well, 'Buffy', since you are new at this, I'll teach you the basic steps. Just how to stake a vampire or two," Giles said, handing her a stake.  
  
"Now," he said getting into position. "Pretend I'm a vampire coming at you, now what are you going to do?"  
  
"Ask him to lunch?" 'Buffy' said. Giles looked at her, shocked.  
  
"Giles…" 'Buffy' said, "I *do* know how to stake a vampire. I work with one remember?" 'Buffy' reminded him as she practiced staking an imaginary one. Giles nodded.  
  
"Of course. I just assumed…"  
  
"Assumed I'd be all 'Ooh…vampire' and run away. I went through this with Angel. Why do people always *assume* that because I'm a woman, I can't do anything myself?" she retorted. Giles looked at her, not quite knowing what to say.  
  
(The rest of this scene is written by Insane1. Many thanks to her ^_^)  
  
"Anyway," he began after a few moments of awkward silence, "I was just taking the precautions…Making sure you are adequate enough to patrol and so forth. What with Buffy's slayer powers and all…"  
  
"Giles," 'Buffy' interrupted, a wry, nostalgic grin on her petite features, as she ran her hand through her long blonde locks absent-mindedly, "You don't have to make excuses. I mean, you still think I'm Queen C, right? Believe me, I *do* grow up and realise what a selfish, uptight bitch I was…er…am, but-"  
  
Her timing couldn't have been any worse even if she had planned for it to be. "Is that so?" An all too familiar voice broke in behind her, stopping her brief tirade. 'Buffy' spun to face the one person she was always fighting to hide from. Herself…or, at least, her *former* self, who was currently scowling at her nonchalantly, arms folded across her chest.  
  
"Well, excuse me for-"  
  
"No." 'Buffy' cut in, yet again. "That's not what I meant…I was just saying that you, I mean I do eventually learn a few lifesaving, ass kicking moves or two…without fussing about my makeup or hair or nails too much. And…no…screw that! I did mean it! I am… was…whatever….a complete bitch in high school…until I started dating Xander…" She trailed off. "Oh…I get it. You're in the transformation stage. So…have we…er…I mean *you* told the Cordettes…man I miss that part of high school…the following I mean…"  
  
Cordelia and Giles were beginning to lose patience.  
  
"Buffy!" They said in unison, warning jolting the girl to continue her speech properly.  
  
"Right. Sorry. What I wanted to was asking was; have you told the Cordettes where to jam it yet?" 'Buffy' responded, momentarily forgetting that they just called her 'Buffy'.  
  
Cordelia raised her eyebrows. "What?" She was definitely curious now. 'Buffy' was inadvertently spilling out the secrets of her future.  
  
"I *said*," The blonde woman emphasized, "Have you told the Cordettes that you would"  
  
Once again she found herself being cut off, this time by a furious looking 'Xander'. "Bu…I mean, Cordy!"  
  
"What?" 'Buffy' found herself whining frustratedly, in unison with Cordelia, both crossing their arms and pouting at him.  
  
"Okay…Cordelia from the future." 'Xander' explained, causing Cordelia from the present to drop interest. "Don't tell me you've been giving away her future." 'Buffy' found herself grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Oh…damn it. I didn't mean to…Honest…I was just trying to find out whether I'm still *really, really* self centered or not."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
BIG thanks to Insane1 for all her help and writing the end of the scene so well for me! Cheers ^_^ 


	6. Patrolling

A/N: Soz for the delay!  
  
Full credit goes to Insane1 who helped me….YOU ARE THE BEST!  
  
Thanx also go to everyone who reviewed with suggestions (esp. Psycgurl – I got your email!) Look out for your suggestions in future chapts!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Wesley and Connor arrived from the Magic shop at the end of the school day. Everyone was already waiting to leave, except Cordelia and Willow who had left twenty minutes ago. 'Buffy', still not on very good terms with her former self, kept close to 'Xander' and idly twiddled a stake in between her fingers. Angel was in a dark corner of the library, keeping out of people's way until it was time to leave. Wesley and Connor's arrival was sudden so when they came in it caused everybody else to jump. Catching their breaths, the gang crowded around Wesley and Connor.  
  
"What are all those bags for?" 'Buffy' asked scooping Connor into her arms and kissing his cheek.  
  
"Is that for the spell?" 'Xander' asked anxiously. His heart thumped with excitement against his chest. Wesley put it all on the table and everyone began snooping through it.  
  
"No, she only gave us a few books. All this is for Connor," Everyone turned to look at Connor, who had conveniently disappeared into a corner.  
  
"Connor? What did he make you do this time?" 'Xander' asked, picking up a bottle of slugs which 'Buffy' gagged at.  
  
"He said he wanted to do a spell of some sort," Wesley said, "He was rather vague about it,"  
  
"Didn't we say he couldn't do any more spells?" 'Xander' said angrily.  
  
"But…he called me 'Uncle Wes', I didn't have the heart to refuse," Wesley muttered just loud enough for them to hear.  
  
"Wuss," 'Buffy' said as she began looking through a book, "I guess we're going to have a long night researching," she said, almost too happily. Giles whipped the book out of her hands.  
  
"You mean, Wesley and I *will* have a long night researching," Giles corrected, "It's almost sundown. You must tell your mother- I mean Buffy's mother – that you are staying at Cordelia's – I mean – your house-"  
  
"Giles..." 'Buffy' interrupted  
  
"You must! Patrolling is an important duty. We don't want the place overrun with all sorts of monstrosities," Giles said firmly.  
  
"The only duty I like is duty free, and I don't see that anywhere," 'Buffy' mumbled as shut the book with a loud thud.  
  
"Angel will escort you to Buffy's house and then he will take Connor and…er…'Xander' to the mansion. Meanwhile, you will gather appropriate equipment and make your way to Cordelia's house. At eight in the evening, you will sneak out of there and meet Angel at the cemetery. You will proceed to patrol until midnight, when Angel will take you back to Cordelia's. Angel will then patrol the rest of the night to allow you to get some sleep" Giles explained. Everyone nodded.  
  
"If your mother calls, Cordelia will back you up, she has already been told what to say,"  
  
"Wow, you've got this all planned out haven't you?" 'Xander' asked. Giles blushed.  
  
"Well just slap on a wig and call me Sydney Bristow (!)" 'Buffy' chuckled as everyone gave her funny looks. "Never mind," she grumbled.  
  
"Well, given the peculiar circumstances, we'd better not take any chances," Giles continued. 'Buffy' sighed and put on her jacket.  
  
"Okay, so I guess we'd better get going," she said. Angel appeared from out of the shadows.  
  
"We'll take the sewers," he suggested. Giles, Wesley and Angel all expected a large 'Ewww' from 'Buffy', but that was not to be heard.  
  
"Ok," she said instead, causing their faces to drop.  
  
'Cordelia? Wanting to go through the *sewers*. This is *beyond* weird,' Angel thought to himself as the newcomers followed him.  
  
~*~*~*Buffy's House*~*~*~  
  
"Do you have to go?" Joyce Summers asked for the fifth time. 'Buffy', who was busy rifling through drawers to find suitable, yet stylish, clothes, nodded.  
  
"Mom, I've already made the arrangements. Mrs Chase is expecting me and I can't let Cordelia down. I promised we'll go over our history homework," 'Buffy' lied. She was usually good at lying to people- but lying to Joyce Summers, one of the nicest people she'd ever met, was torture.  
  
"I thought you didn't like Cordelia. It was only last week you were complaining she had too much power over the school. And what happened to her being a 'snobbish, self-centered, spoilt little girl who gets off on putting people down?'" Joyce asked.  
  
'Buffy' felt her cheeks go red. 'Thanks, B.' She chided mentally. 'Although…I kinda deserved it back then…'  
  
"That was before. Cordelia's a pretty decent person once you get to know her. I think she's just misunderstood," she said. Joyce nodded.  
  
"That's what I've been saying all along, too bad you took this moment to realise it," 'Buffy' smiled, she knew there was a reason why she always liked Joyce, "I was looking forward to our girlie night in with a movie fest. I made popcorn and everything," Joyce sounded disappointed and upset, which made 'Buffy' feel worse. "Anyway, enjoy yourself," Joyce sighed as she left.  
  
"Hey mom! Why don't we have one on Saturday? I'll even treat you to a facial," 'Buffy' suggested, a feeling of warmth came over her as she saw Joyce beam and nod.  
  
"I'd like that. It's been ages since I've had a facial," Joyce said as she chuckled. 'Buffy' nodded.  
  
'It's been ages since I've had a proper mom,' 'Buffy' thought. She'd always gone to facials with her mother, although her real mother used to just leave her to get on with things. 'Buffy' made a note on the calendar, partly so that if they did manage to get back, the real Buffy would fulfill her promise. The poor family didn't know what terrible tragedy would soon come over them. 'Buffy' felt herself watching Joyce leave and tears stinging her eyes. How could something so horrible happen to such a good person? She thought. 'Buffy' shook the tears away, grabbed a stake or two and left for Cordelia's house.  
  
"Bye mom," she called as she let the door slam.  
  
~*~*~*Angel's mansion*~*~*~  
  
Connor admired the weapon collection Angel stored. He recognized most of them from back home, but there were a few that he couldn't help but be in awe of. His eyes fixated on the large broadsword that was placed diligently in a leather case.  
  
"Nice, isn't it?" a voice gruffly, but quietly, asked. Connor nodded as Angel came up beside him. "Normally people jump when I do that. I guess I'm not very stealthy at the moment," Connor shook his head.  
  
"I've lived with you…I mean, *my dad* my whole life. I'm pretty used to it, anyway, 'Buffy'…great…now I'm doing it…Cordy taught me how to sense when he's there,"  
  
"'Buffy'?" Angel asked as he grabbed a sword from the cupboard, "Are…er…she and 'Xander'…close?" he asked pretending not to be interested. Connor nodded, understanding what Angel really meant, as he too grabbed a sword.  
  
"Hell yeah, they've been best friends for years and she's literally my mom. She always defends me when you…I mean, *dad* gets angry. Except for that time when I was trying to find out about electromagnets and I broke her curling tongs…" Connor smiled to himself, "She's literally my mom. The only reason we're stuck here is because I tried to spell to try and get them together *together*,"  
  
"Well, I think we learnt our lesson there, Connor," 'Xander' said as he took the sword away from Connor and placed it back in its place. "You shouldn't be playing with this stuff. I thought told you; no magic, fighting *or* dating until you're fifteen," 'Xander' reminded him. Connor rolled his eyes.  
  
"Hey dad, that's a pretty cool sword," Connor said motioning to the broadsword Angel was cleaning.  
  
"Yeah, that's my favourite broadsword," 'Xander' and Angel both said proudly in unison.  
  
"If that's your favourite, why haven't I ever seen you use it?" Connor asked 'Xander'.  
  
"Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not there. I keep it hidden away safely from people who might try and *play* with it," 'Xander' said shooting accusing eyes at Connor. "I always take it out on fights when I think I need it,"  
  
"What time is it?" Connor asked, switching subjects. 'Xander' looked at the Superman watch on his wrist.  
  
"Erm…almost five, if Superman's laser beams are right," he replied frowning at the watch.  
  
"Is that it? When's 'Buffy'…urgh…Cordy coming back?" Connor asked. He was used to Cordelia not living with them, but she always left after tucking Connor in and always arrived when he woke up, so it was like she was never gone.  
  
"Connor, *'Buffy's'* going to be very busy tonight. She's got to go out slaying and she'll be back late," Connor opened his mouth to say something, but 'Xander' interrupted, "And you are *not* staying up past nine o'clock, young man! Not after the mess you got us into!" 'Xander' scolded. Connor did the pout, which imitated his father's when Cordelia was being stubborn. Strangely enough, it never seemed to work on the man who invented it.  
  
~*~*~*~Cordy's House*~*~*~  
  
'Buffy' knocked on the door of the house she hadn't seen for more than eleven years. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry. Her former self opened the door and smiled slightly.  
  
"Hey," She said.  
  
"Hey," 'Buffy' returned the gesture and stepped inside, taking a deep breath as she did.  
  
"Are you *okay*?" Cordelia asked her, scowling at 'Buffy's' weird behaviour.  
  
'Buffy' nodded. "It's been a long time since I've been here," she explained just as Cordelia's mother's voice rang through the hall, "And it's been a long time since I've heard *that* voice," she mumbled just loud enough for Cordelia to hear.  
  
"Hello, *Muffy*," the mother greeted, giving 'Buffy' the once over. Suddenly she felt very self-conscious.  
  
"It's *Buffy* actually," 'Buffy' corrected. The mother dismissed it and turned to Cordelia.  
  
"I'm going to the club house for a while. Help yourself to anything, if you make a mess just get the maid to clear it up and don't make too much noise. I need some beauty sleep," she said as she forced a smile towards 'Buffy' and left, the aroma of her expensive perfume still lingering in the hallway. Cordelia led 'Buffy' into her old room, and she almost burst into tears at the sight.  
  
There were more than eight pairs of shoes, skirts, tops and trousers that matched each outfit at least ten times so it didn't look old, lots of cosmetics that were basically falling off the huge dressing table and pictures full of Xander and the Scoobies.  
  
Cordelia took yet another look at the look on 'Buffy's' face and sighed pointedly. "That's it!" She exclaimed angrily. "If you're gonna make with the mopey…at least *try* to explain."  
  
"Look Cordelia!" 'Buffy' threw back, suddenly frustrated at her past self. She didn't even pause to think of how weird it felt to scold herself…face to face. "Its not as simple as you want to make it! You have *no idea* of the past I'm trying to repress! You don't know how your life is gonna change! You can't…" She stopped herself and began to back out of the doorway. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have said anything. This is all wrong. I…I have to go."  
  
Cordelia stood in the middle of her bedroom, stunned into silence. Nobody had ever spoken to her like that before. So stunned was she, that she could only watch as 'Buffy' ran out of her room and into the night.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm such an idiot!" 'Buffy' exclaimed. She was so frustrated with herself. "I can't *believe* I almost told myself what was going to happen in the future!"  
  
Angel didn't know what to say. He knew the right words to use when it was Buffy…*his* Buffy…ranting and raving…but this one? This was Cordelia…yet it wasn't. Urgh…she had him so confused. Instead of saying anything, he kept his hands in his pockets and walked silently through the cemetery beside her.  
  
"When did my brain decide to take a vacation?" She asked, throwing her hands in the air for dramatic emphasis. She held her index finger in front of Angel's face. "Not a word, you hear me?"  
  
He looked puzzled. "I don't know-"  
  
"Sorry." She said shortly. "Wrong Angel."  
  
Now he was genuinely intrigued. "So…I actually pull you up on things like that?" He asked. 'Buffy' had arrived at the mansion early, which had surprised the guys. She explained it was really too soon for her to go to her old house. The guys didn't really understand, but this being their 'Buffy', they let it go and she and Angel had gone patrolling soon after.  
  
She nodded. "Yeah…I've seriously gotta watch what I say around you guys…between you and Gunn…*especially* Gunn…Everything I say is an open invitation for a joke."  
  
For the strangest reason, Angel felt a pang of…Was that *jealousy*?…nah couldn't be. But the mention of this 'Gunn' certainly had him wanting to know more. Despite what the boy had said earlier, Angel found himself asking, "So…this Gunn…are you and he…?"  
  
"Are we what?" She responded dumbly. Suddenly realisation dawned on her. "Oh…No. Definitely not. He's got a thing for Fred and-"  
  
Angel couldn't help feeling relieved. "Oh…" Then it hit him. "Oh! So Gunn's- "  
  
"What? No! No…Fred's a girl." 'Buffy' chuckled. "That sooo reminded me about when Marcus took over your body and you thought Wes was Fred and I told you to talk to Fred about the thing going on between you and you…or Marcus in your body…thought that you were with Wes…" She stopped short at the look on Angel's face and cursed. "I'm doing it again!"  
  
Angel chuckled quietly and 'Buffy' sheepishly apologised. "No problem," Angel said with one of his not-so-rare-anymore smiles, which made 'Buffy' remember why she had a thing for him while he was going out with the real Buffy. 'Buffy' took her attention away from the whole Buffy and Angel fiasco, not really wanting to focus on *that* part of her life. She looked at her surroundings, they had just entered the cemetery, she noted.  
  
"So…you and Buffy do this *every* night?" she asked, scolding herself when she had realised what she had done. 'Way to repress the subject, Cordy' she thought wryly.  
  
"Pretty much," Angel said. Then there was silence.  
  
'Wow, this Angel's not much of a talker…' 'Buffy' thought to herself as they walked through the night. 'I remember, though…God, it's been so long since I last saw him like this. Now…in my present tense… he actually jokes and plays video games…not very well, but he still does.'  
  
She decided to cut the silence. "Patrol is boring," She stated blatantly.  
  
"Thanks," came Angel's reply.  
  
"Oh, no…I didn't mean…I mean…*you're* not…boring…" 'Buffy' gave up after realising there was no way she could save herself.  
  
"Relax. So do you do much patrolling in LA?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nah. Only if I have a vision or if business is slow at AI,"  
  
"You have a business?" Angel asked. "Wait…you have *visions*?"  
  
'Buffy' laughed nervously. 'Okay, maybe you should just keep your mouth shut, Chase. Remember a little birdie taught you the meaning of *tact*'  
  
"It's small…but sometimes it gets busy," She replied, dismissing the latter of the questions. She didn't need to go *there* right now. Too risky. Way too risky.  
  
"And we're together?" Angel asked. 'Buffy' was quickly realising this was taking a bad turn.  
  
"Yeah…I mean, no!" she changed her mind. Angel looked at her. "Well, I mean…we are – well, not together together, but together *together*," she said as if there was a difference between the two. Angel frowned, trying to make sense of it all. "There's also Wesley, Lorne, Fred and Gunn who work with us,"  
  
"Who?" Angel asked reminding 'Buffy' she had let it go again.  
  
"You'll see soon enough!" 'Buffy' quickly wrote the topic off.  
  
"And I have a son?" he asked. 'Buffy' nodded. She couldn't keep *that* one a secret…even if she wanted to. "Connor," Angel mused,  
  
"He's a good kid," 'Buffy' said as she dodged a fresh grave.  
  
"'Xander'…I mean…I seemed to have taught him well. He knows a lot for…eight years old?" Angel said.  
  
"Too much for his own good!" 'Buffy' laughed, "He's…one of the best things that's ever happened to…er… 'Xander'. You should have seen his face when he brought Connor into the Hyperion…he wouldn't even let us hold him. God…you…I mean… 'Xander' dotes on Connor. I know…he *is* his son…but it took me a while to realise what he really meant to him…you…him," 'Buffy' could feel tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"A son," Angel whispered smiling to himself. He was going to have a son. "But…who's his mo-"  
  
'Buffy' and Angel turned a corner and almost immediately sensed something was wrong. Angel let go of his trail of thought.  
  
"Angel, do you-" 'Buffy' asked quietly  
  
"Vampires," Angel said, putting a defensive arm in front of 'Buffy', "A little bit ahead, I think," he continued.  
  
'Buffy' stepped up with a stake firmly in hand and ducked under Angel's arm to stand defiantly in front of him.  
  
This seemed to annoy the vampire to no end. "What are you doing?" He hissed at her.  
  
She rolled her eyes and spun to face him. "Doing Ballet. What does it look like I'm doing, Sherlock? I'm preparing to fight the baddies. We still stake most vamps. *Remember*?"  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "I got that. But what I don't get is *Why* you're doing that. You just have to keep up appearances here. I'll slay…you stay. Huh…I rhymed." He gave her a tiny smile and became serious again. "Look. I'll handle it. You stay here and I'll call if I *need* you to join in." He took a step forward and tried to make his way past her, but she crossed her arms and…was she *pouting* at him?  
  
"I'm not *staying* anywhere, mister. So you can brood all you want but-"  
  
"Ah… 'Bu'…I mean…Cordelia?" Angel began.  
  
'Buffy' wouldn't let him interrupt her rant. "No Angel. You can't expect me to just sit back on the sidelines while you go and fight the good fight. You're gonna have to understand that someday. I mean, for godsakes, you can't do everything alone anymore!" She was starting to let her future feelings take over, forgetting that this was the old Angel…*Buffy's* Angel. "You don't think I worry when you go out to fight? It's *always* 'Cordy, Connor, Fred. Stay here. Its not safe.'" She continued, ignoring Angel's attempts at getting her attention. "There's a reason that you trained me…and damn it Angel…one of these days you're gonna get in over your head and I won't be there to help!"  
  
Angel had had just about enough. "CORDELIA!" He yelled.  
  
'Buffy' stopped and stared at him. She blinked away the tears of frustration and fear that had been starting to form and suddenly realised that she'd started giving things away again. "Oh my god…I'm so sorry…I just- "  
  
"No…Look out behind you!" He emphasised, coming up to stand beside her.  
  
She spun just as the first vamp attacked. "Oh Boy." She thought out loud, the anger and frustration in her voice quite evident. "These guys chose the wrong night to mess with me!"  
  
"Slayer…" One of the fangy fiends hissed at her. "You seem tense. Is there anything I can do to loosen you up? Give you a massage? Suck the life out of your pretty little veins?" He chortled. "Oh come on…There has to be something."  
  
She felt outraged. "Oh…You *really* asked for it." She informed him before using her slayer speed to her advantage; charging straight at him and pummelling his face with her shabbily manicured (as she had just noticed) fists.  
  
He ducked a few times and tossed a few punches and kicks her way. 'Buffy' didn't notice whether he'd actually connected at times or not. She was too wrapped up in the thrill and adrenaline coursing through her body to really pay any attention.  
  
After a couple of minutes she felt him weakening. He wasn't giving up yet, but he was losing his edge. She knew she just had to keep this up for a few more seconds and he'd begin to give way.  
  
After another minute or so, 'Buffy' started to get bored, so she decided to cut to the chase. She was gonna see whether adding her extra slayer power would speed up his demise. She started to pick up the pace and fought harder until the vamp finally began to recoil.  
  
Once he had cowered into a pathetic ball against the base of a tree, she plunged the stake into his chest. He exploded into a cloud of dust and she made a sweeping motion with her hands, facing the remaining vampires. There were 3 that had stopped to watch as their comrades were turned to powder by 'the slayer' and her neutered vampire boyfriend.  
  
"So…" She began, suddenly (and strangely) invigorated. "Who's next?"  
  
Slowly the trio of bloodsuckers took a step backwards. "You know…We might just…y'know…leave." The female said, right before she went 'poof'.  
  
Angel stood behind the mist that had been the redhead vampiress, clutching his stake in what seemed to be mid air, but had actually been the vamp chick's heart. "Good choice." He muttered.  
  
The two remaining males exchanged nervous glances and unanimously reached an agreement. 'Run!' Unfortunately for them, their plans were thwarted when the blonde and her soulful associate sprang upon them. The fight was over before it could begin.  
  
'Buffy' felt a little disappointed. All her slayer senses yearned for the fight now. And they'd just dusted her opponents. Come to think of it…She also felt kinda …peckish. She licked her lips as a nice no-fat yoghurt entered her mind.  
  
The feeling of dejavu set upon her and parts of a conversation she'd once had jumped into her mind…almost in the form of a vision. She couldn't make sense of any of it, though…but Xander was talking to…was that Faith? ('Wow…haven't heard from *her* in a while.' She made a mental note to make a point of that when they got back to the future.) But there was something trivial about this conversation that was obviously relevant to this whole situation. She couldn't explain how she knew this…she just did.  
  
She glanced at Angel and, as her pulse sped up a little, she realised something else. She also felt …what *was* that feeling?  
  
'Oh crap!' she thought, the realisation hitting her as Faith's words from her distant past drifted into her head. Something about slaying making her hungry and horny. 'Buffy' felt her face flush a little. 'Buffy's body's on heat.' Her mind raced. 'Oh boy. How the hell am I supposed to handle this?'  
  
*~*~*~*Cordelia's House Later On~*~*~*~*  
  
'Buffy' climbed through the window of her old house, something she had gotten accustomed to when she used to be 14. Hoping not to wake Cordelia up, she crept through the room and slowly dropped her bag on the floor near the window and began to gather as many of 'Buffy's' things as possible without making a sound. The light flicked on and 'Buffy' jumped.  
  
"What are you doing?" a sleepy Cordelia asked as she propped herself up on the bed. 'Buffy' turned around.  
  
"I…I've just come back from patrol. I didn't want to wake you up," 'Buffy' whispered. Cordelia looked at the bags 'Buffy' was carrying.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked annoyed more than anything else. 'Buffy' looked at the bags and sheepishly answered she was going to Angel's.  
  
"After what happened before, I don't think I can stay here any more." She explained. Cordelia tutted and took one of the bags from 'Buffy'. At first 'Buffy' thought she was going to help her with them but instead Cordelia placed it back on the floor.  
  
"I've made you a place on the floor," she said. 'Buffy', surprised at Cordelia's actions, didn't move.  
  
"Why?" she asked "I thought you would be pretty pissed at me for what I did before. You know, the whole drama at the library where I called you-"  
  
"No body treats Cordelia Chase like trash, even if they are the future Cordelia trapped in the slayer's body," Cordelia said. "Plus, who else is going to tell me what happens in the future?" 'Buffy' and Cordelia exchanged friendly smiles and 'Buffy' put down the rest of the bags.  
  
"So…" 'Buffy' said as she sat down on Cordelia's bed. "Do you still keep your diary in your underwear drawer?"  
  
  
  
TBC….  
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: 'Cordelia' gets a vision, Cordelia and 'Buffy' gossip and 'Xander' and Cordelia go on a date! 


	7. Bronzing It (a.k.a. Vanilla Shampoo)

~*~*~*~*Chapter 7 - Bronzing It*~*~*~*~  
  
Cordelia and 'Buffy' giggled quietly. They were painting 'Buffy's' nails. Lord knew that girl need some help.  
  
"You're kidding me?" Cordelia said, on the verge of spilling the expensive burgundy nail varnish in her hand, "*Harmony* becomes a *vampire*?" she repeated. 'Buffy' nodded in fits of laughter. "Well, is she any good at it?" Cordelia asked. That set 'Buffy' into more laughter.  
  
"The only thing she can kill is a Caesar salad!" 'Buffy' told her former self. Cordelia smiled.  
  
"Okay, we've covered almost everything; Willow being gay, our parents and me/you getting mind killing visions," Cordelia said checking off a list as 'Buffy' finished up the last toenail. "What happens to Xander and me?" Cordelia asked picking up a nail file. 'Buffy' looked up at Cordelia and gulped. Cordelia took her silence as something bad.  
  
"Oh God," Cordelia flung her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Cordelia…" 'Buffy' began. Cordelia said again.  
  
"He dies, doesn't he?" she said. 'Buffy' shook her head.  
  
"Dies? No, no! He doesn't die! Why did you think that?" 'Buffy' asked.  
  
"Well, he wouldn't break up with *me* and I know I wouldn't break up with him cos I l-" Cordelia stopped herself saying what she had tried to keep hidden. 'Buffy' caught her slip.  
  
"You love him, don't you?" 'Buffy' asked, Cordelia looked at the floor.  
  
"Well, he sorta grows on you…like a chia pet," Cordelia insisted. 'Buffy' grinned.  
  
"You two do break up, pretty soon actually" 'Buffy' told her, "And I'm not going to lie to you; it's not going to be pretty. It'll hurt at the time and you'll find it hard to find your place," 'Buffy' said referring to her dilemma when she was neither a Scooby nor part of Harmony's group. Cordelia got worried until she saw the smile on 'Buffy's' face, "But then…after you meet Angel in LA, you'll be *beyond* happy, and things would seem to lock in place," 'Buffy' promised.  
  
"Angel, huh?" Cordelia said. 'Buffy' looked at her.  
  
"What about Angel?"  
  
"He looks happier, even though he's in Xander's body, which would make anybody wish they were a vampire again," Cordelia said, "But he looks happy. Not broody mystery guy anymore," 'Buffy' agreed.  
  
"Yeah, you know, he even wears colours now," she told Cordelia, who's eyes widened.  
  
"Colours? Seriously? The black on black ensemble was really starting to grow on me,"  
  
"You should see him in blue, it really goes well with his pasty complexion,"  
  
"I always thought he looked better in red, not that I've ever seen him in red,"  
  
"Red looks good too, I bought him a ton of clothes to try and keep him away from the dark colours," 'Buffy' said as they started to file 'Buffy's' nails.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next day 'Buffy' and Cordelia swung by Angel's mansion to pick up 'Xander' and Connor. 'Xander' was surprised to see 'Buffy' and Cordelia in full gossiping mode, and only hoped that 'Buffy' wasn't giving away too much.  
  
"Hey," he greeted. The two looked at him and gave wide smiles,  
  
"Hey, where's Angel?" 'Buffy' asked, "I wanted to thank him for last night," 'Xander' immediately got jealous. 'What happened last night?' he thought. Now he knew how the real Xander felt when Angel was with Buffy. 'Xander's' grip tightened on his school bag.  
  
"Angel's asleep. What…happened last night?" 'Xander' asked as casually as possible. 'Buffy' smiled at him  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" seeing the look of horror and concern on 'Xander's' face, she reassured him "Only kidding. We just staked a few vamps. Pretty fun actually," Cordelia looked at her watch.  
  
"Are we *leaving* anytime soon? I have an extremely important cheerleading meeting and as the captain, I need to be there," she said. 'Xander' rolled his eyes and called for Connor, who immediately bounded up to the two girls, pausing and then looking confused.  
  
"What's wrong honey?" 'Buffy' asked. Connor screwed his face up. "Where's my morning hug?" she asked.  
  
"Well, its weird. I mean, I always hug *Cordelia* and well, you're not really Cordelia. Well, you *are* in mind…but not in body, so it would seem wrong" Connor turned to Cordelia, who was busy not-really-admiring the mansion of Angel's. "And you, you're Cordelia in body and mind, but not the Cordelia I love and know," he said  
  
"I always thought you loved me for my mind not my body," 'Buffy' joked holding her arms open for a hug. Connor hesitated. 'Buffy' looked at Cordelia, who sighed and opened out her arms too.  
  
"Hug us both, then you get the best of both worlds," 'Buffy' explained, Connor complied and the three shared a hug.  
  
"Now can we go to school?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I thought it'd be better if I stayed here…you know, with dad…Angel, I mean," Connor said. The three looked at him. "At school I'd only get in your way, and…well, Angel's fun! No offence, but it's *sooo* boring at the library. They don't even have Playstation there!" Connor moaned.  
  
"Neither does Angel,"  
  
"I know, but he has loads of cool weapons!" Connor beamed. 'Buffy' and 'Xander' looked at him, "…which of course, I'm not going to touch, but PLEASE!" Connor begged.  
  
"I dunno. Angel's sleeping, honey. You might disturb him and to tell you the truth, Angel's a bit cranky when he wakes up," 'Buffy' said, getting a look from 'Xander'  
  
"Am not!" 'Xander' retorted. 'Buffy' raised her eyebrows at him, "I just don't like bed hair," 'Xander' said. Connor gave 'Buffy' the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I'll be good! You can even check on me at lunch!" Connor begged, "And plus…I don't feel so good,"  
  
"Oh *puh-lease*! Like I've never used *that* one before," Cordelia said. Connor backed into the couch and held his head.  
  
"No, really, I don't feel so good," he said. 'Buffy' crouched next to him and inspected his face.  
  
"Well, you do look a little pale. Maybe you should stay home," she said. Connor smiled. "But, do as Angel says and keep outta his way,"  
  
'Xander' agreed. "Don't touch any of the weapons, magic books or the blood supply," he warned.  
  
Cordelia clapped her hands together in anticipation. "Okay, can we just ditch the kid now?"  
  
'Buffy' kissed Connor on the cheek and got up off the floor.  
  
"Can I drive?" 'Xander' asked. Cordelia gave him a look. "I don't like being a passenger," he explained.  
  
~*~*~*Library*~*~*~  
  
"'Buffy' did you enjoy patrolling?" Giles asked. 'Buffy's' eyes lit up,  
  
"Yeah! It was sooo cool. There were about 5 vamps and I got all of them! Patrolling is *fun* I honestly don't know what Buffy complains about,"  
  
"My life is over," Cordelia exclaimed as she came through the doors of the library.  
  
"What happened now? Did you break a nail?" Willow asked,  
  
"Worse than that! I've just remembered Xander and I have a date tonight," 'Xander' choked on the chocolate bar he was eating.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know! I mean, I would cancel it but all the other cheerleaders are going to the Bronze with their boyfriends and as the captain, I *need* to be there, with *my* boyfriend," she said. Everyone looked at 'Xander'  
  
"Look, there are three things I don't do;" He stated. "Tan, date and sing in public,"  
  
"You're human now! You've already done all three anyway… And plus, all we're asking you to do is go on one teensy date with me…I mean *Cordy*." 'Buffy' retorted.  
  
"See…that last part's the problem!"  
  
"Hey!" Both girls cried out in unison.  
  
'Xander' swallowed hard and looked between the two innocently. "Was it something I said?"  
  
The Future  
  
'Cordelia' looked at her new self in the mirror. 'Cordelia is so pretty', she thought, 'especially with this short hair' (the hair is like it was at the beginning of S3, not blonde). 'Cordelia' forced a small smile and even that looked dazzling. 'I used to have time for all this,' she said to herself, 'I used to be pretty, and graceful and have guys after me,"  
  
'Cordelia' had been looking in the mirror for a long time, trying to adapt and piece together what had happened.  
  
"Are you okay?" Fred asked coming up behind 'Cordelia'. 'Cordelia' shrugged in return and got back to looking in the mirror.  
  
"I don't know. At first this whole switch thing made me feel more out of place than I already was. Being the slayer does wonders for your social life (!)" She forced a small laugh, "Now, though, I'm Cordelia. I've always wanted to be like her, I mean, I was before Sunnydale, but this…" she sighed. "It's difficult to picture Angel having this life here in LA with you, Cordelia and Connor and everyone, and it's even harder when it seems there's no place for me,"  
  
"But there is. You do have a place in life. From what I've heard, you're happy in Sunnydale with Willow, Xander, Spike-"  
  
"Spike?!" 'Cordelia' retorted, "What am I doing with him?" All it took was one look from Fred and she realised, "Oh," she said, "OH!" she said with disgust.  
  
"'Cordelia', you will be happy, believe me. It's not like we're that social here. I mean, our life revolves around the Hyperion. We hardly go out to the movies, or shopping or even out to dinner. We mostly go out and slay,"  
  
"But at least it seems cosy here. You have a system! Cordelia has a vision and you go to that place and slay. You know what you're dealing with night after night. I never do. There are nights when I could be at home with my mom, or studying but I'm crawling around a graveyard where things pop out of nowhere! I don't have any warnings,"  
  
"Neither does Cordelia. She can be anywhere, anytime and she can have a vision. The poor girl has to put her acting career on hold because of Angel and his mission, but she doesn't mind. She knows she's doing good and that is worth the sacrifice," Fred said, trying to convince 'Cordelia' that her Sunnydale life was meaningful and worth it. 'Cordelia' nodded.  
  
"At least the visions don't seem too bad," she muttered before she stopped and looked at Fred.  
  
Suddenly she was convulsing in Fred's arms crying out in pain. Images, so many images raced through her head and she felt as if she had no control over them. She heard things, crying, wailing and shouting. A face, another face more familiar. 'Cordelia' felt weakened when it had ended. By now, there was Gunn, Wesley and Fred holding her up. 'Cordelia' gulped as she panted, feeling a little sweaty. 'Angel' was with them but kept away, not knowing what had just gone on.  
  
"What…what the hell was that?" 'Cordelia' and 'Xander' asked. Fred and the others looked at the two.  
  
"That," Gunn said handing her some aspirin, "Was a typical vision. Tell me, did you see things? Maybe smell them? Hear 'em?" 'Cordelia' nodded as she swallowed the pills.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"What did you see?" Wesley asked. 'Cordelia' tried to remember.  
  
"I heard some sort of crying and a few faces,"  
  
"An address?" Gunn asked. She shook her head, "Did you see a monster?" he asked. She shook her head again.  
  
"I saw…" she looked around the room, "I saw…" her eyes rested on something, "I saw him," she pointed at the mantelpiece. 'Angel' looked at what she was pointing at.  
  
"Isn't that Connor?" he asked.  
  
The Past  
  
*~*~*~*The Bronze*~*~*~*  
  
'Xander' felt uncomfortable. The kind of uncomfortable where, if he were still a vampire, he would gladly welcome a stake in the heart over the current situation. It wasn't like he had the muscled, well-toned twenty- something body down pat anymore. Instead he was stuck inside this scrawny, awkward 17 year-old contraption and he didn't like it. But, he wasn't going to lie…he didn't look all that bad tonight. And girls were actually noticing him…if only the real Xander could be here. He chuckled to himself. Even in Xander's own body he had more chance with women…  
  
He'd give the real Xander credit, though; he really could look good if he tried.  
  
Sure, it had taken him at least an hour to find a clean, not-too-wrinkled pair of trousers and another hour to find a good shirt to wear with them…But once he was dressed in the black ribbed sweater and cream trousers, he felt a little less…dorkish.  
  
And Cordelia had whistled at him…almost fainted when she'd opened the door when he was picking her up. She'd even commented on his hair.  
  
"Wow," She'd greeted him. "You look…wow. You're wearing the sweater I bought you for your birthday…It really accents your upper arms…Oh! And I like the hair too. Hey…isn't that how Angel wears his?"  
  
"Uh…Cordelia," 'Xander' had said. "I *am* Angel…remember?"  
  
She'd grinned sheepishly. "Sorry…I kinda forgot. I knew that Xander would never actually have style…or co-ordination." She'd laughed. "Hey…Don't suppose you wanna stay in his body 'til after Prom?"  
  
But now, as he sat in the Bronze, taking in all the sights and sounds. He wanted nothing more than to escape.  
  
The table full of cheerleaders and jocks went up in laughter again. 'Xander' looked around, trying to figure out what the joke was. Cordelia ribbed him and gave him a look. He forced laughter, only for it to sound out of place and awkward. 'Xander' blushed, burying himself deeper and deeper into a hole. Even Hell was better than this - and he should know.  
  
For the first time 'Xander' realised the music playing in the background, which had switched to a slow ballad. One by one, the people on the table started leaving for the dance floor. He gulped. 'Please don't let Cordelia- '  
  
"You wanna dance?" Cordelia interrupted him. 'Xander' looked at her, there were a few cheerleaders and boyfriends left on the table and even though they were more interested in the band, 'Xander' knew that if he refused, Cordelia would never forgive him - both of them.  
  
"Sure," he said getting up. He walked to Cordelia's side and offered his arm. She hesitated and stared at him. "What? Did I do something wrong," he panicked. Cordelia flashed him a big smile.  
  
"No," she said, "It's just that, Xander never acts like a gentleman. He just stands around like a dork. I always thought you were-"  
  
"A monster?" 'Xander' said. Cordelia shook her head.  
  
"I was gonna go with 'gentleman', but okay," she said taking his arm, "I was always jealous of Buffy. I mean, she may not have my looks or popularity, and her skins always in bad condition but at least she has a guy who treats her like a lady," she revealed, making 'Xander' blush. This was the Cordelia he loved and knew, one who pealed off all the protective layers she had made in her life and showed who she truly was. 'Xander' smiled.  
  
They reached the dance floor and 'Xander' and Cordelia danced, at first, awkwardly, trying to look couple-y but trying to keep a safe distance apart just in case Willow or someone decided to drop in. Slowly, though, Cordelia and 'Xander' eased into it and got closer.  
  
Cordelia rested her head on 'Xander's' shoulder and closed her eyes, swaying along with 'Xander'. 'Xander' caught the smell of the vanilla shampoo in her hair. The real Cordelia swore that it made her hair soft, silky and shiny and always used it. And to be truthful he agreed. He had gone out and bought a bottle, which he kept hidden away just in case someone caught him using a women's shampoo. Thank god the gel he used covered the vanilla smell. Well, it wasn't *his* fault it made his hair soft, silky and shiny!  
  
"I miss your hair like this," he whispered in her ear. Cordelia woke up and looked at him.  
  
"Huh?" she asked. 'Xander' looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Your hair. Long. Like this. In the future you cut it,"  
  
"With blond highlights?" she asked. He nodded, "'Buffy' told me. We were up until three in the morning gossiping. Can you believe Harmony turns into a vampire?" she said. 'Xander' vowed to kick 'Buffy's' ass when he got back, even though in this body he wouldn't get very far.  
  
"Er…how much did she actually tell you?" 'Xander' queried. Cordelia shrugged.  
  
"Enough, without giving too much away. She told me that you and me…I mean Xander and me…whatever! She said that we'd break up and it'd hurt for a while," 'Xander' looked at the floor, remembering the time when Buffy told him about Cordelia's accident, "But then she said I'd be happy once I met you," Cordelia said. Angel's head propped up.  
  
"Me?" Cordelia nodded, "Huh," 'Maybe she does love me after all'  
  
"Oh my God! You love me!" Cordelia more or less yelled out of the blue.  
  
"Uh...what? No..." 'Xander' said trying his hardest to keep her quiet so no one stared. Fortunately, the loud music drowned out her outburst.  
  
"You love me...in the future!" she repeated.  
  
"L-love? That's a strong word and...I...I...I"  
  
"Angel falls in love with Cordelia? What happened to the big, tortured Buffy/Angel love?" she asked. "'Buffy' only said I break up with you…Xander, I mean!"  
  
'Xander' didn't know what to say next. He stuttered as Cordelia fluttered her arms about, trying to make sense of it all. 'Xander' gently lead her away from the dance floor and to a near by table. Cordelia's cell phone rang, which relieved 'Xander'.  
  
"Hello?" Cordelia answered curtly, "Huh? I can't hear you. Oh, wait a second," she turned to 'Xander', "It's for you" she told him handing him the phone in a very Cordelia-like way.  
  
"Who is it?" 'Xander' asked taking the cell phone. He hated these things.  
  
"Angel…you, I mean Angel…God, be more confusing? I need a Diet Coke," Cordelia said hurriedly as she disappeared off to the bar.  
  
"Angel? What's wrong, has something happened to 'Buffy'?" 'Xander' queried.  
  
"Er, not so much 'Buffy', more about Connor," Angel said  
  
"Connor? What's the matter with him?" 'Xander' asked urgently.  
  
"Does the boy...can he, you know...go invisible?" Angel asked.  
  
"WHAT?" 'Xander' yelled angrily  
  
"I'll take that as a no," Angel muttered.  
  
"Has he been doing magic?" 'Xander' demanded. If he was that boy was in for a *huge* ass kicking.  
  
"I don't think so...one second he was complaining of a stomach cramp the next...he has no stomach,"  
  
"Again I say, WHAT?" 'Xander' felt a quivering in his voice as he awaited Angel's explanation.  
  
"He kinda...has this huge see through hole in its place...but he's solid," Angel reassured as much as he could. 'Xander' swallowed hard.  
  
"I'll be right there," Angel was halfway through signing off when he suddenly stopped 'Xander' could hear Connor moaning in the background.  
  
"He's burning up too...I think there might be something seriously wrong here,"  
  
'You think?' 'Xander' thought as he searched for what to do next. "Um, ok. Call Wes and Giles. Tell them to get there as quickly as possible," 'Xander' instructed Angel. Angel agreed and the two Angels hung up. 'Xander' gulped and looked for Cordelia, who was already on her way there.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked him, handing him a coke. 'Xander' nodded.  
  
"Something wrong with Connor," he told her, "I have to go," He awaited a protest from the old Cordelia but none came.  
  
"Ok, do you want me to drive you there?" she offered. 'Xander' looked quizzically at Cordelia. Why was she offering him a lift?  
  
"Sure," he said, mostly because it was the quickest means of transport. Cordelia lead them out and soon they were on their way to Angel's mansion.  
  
"Can't you go any faster?" 'Xander' moaned.  
  
"I'm going as fast as possible," Cordelia said. 'Xander' shrugged.  
  
"Can't you change the radio station?"  
  
"It's a CD!" Cordelia told him, getting more irritated by the minute. 'Xander' looked back out of the window. "Are you ok?" she asked him. 'Xander' shrugged.  
  
"Except for the weird feeling in my stomach," he said. Cordelia smiled.  
  
"It's called anxiety, 'Xander', people have it when they're worried," 'Xander' looked at her.  
  
"He's my *son*, my *only* son. The *only* son I'll *ever* have. The *one* thing I thought I'd *never* have. He's-" 'Xander' said.  
  
"I get it!" Cordelia interrupted forcing 'Xander' into silence. She looked at him as he chewed his nail, "He'll be okay," she reassured. 'Xander' looked at her.  
  
"I hope so," 'Xander' mumbled as they pulled up to the mansion. 'Xander' darted inside where Giles, Wesley and Angel stood around Connor. He fought through them and looked at his son, who had a huge hole in place of his stomach.  
  
"Connor," he whispered. Connor reached up to his father.  
  
"Dad! What's happening to me?" he asked, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I don't know, Connor. But we're going to find out, you'll be okay," he reassured. He turned to Giles and Wesley.  
  
"Find out whatever you can about this. I don't care how long it takes, just do it," he told them. They nodded and left for the library. Then 'Xander' turned to Angel.  
  
"Why aren't you patrolling?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"'Buffy' wanted to go alone, I decided to look after Connor," Angel explained.  
  
"You let her go alone?" 'Xander' asked in disbelief. Angel nodded.  
  
"I had no choice. She can look after herself. She proved it last night. I wouldn't worry about her," Angel told him. 'Xander' nodded.  
  
"Find her. And find Willow, we may need the magic or some more brains," he said.  
  
"I'll go," Cordelia said as she left the doorway she was standing in.  
  
"I'll go with her," Angel said. He knew that Cordelia wouldn't want to go through a graveyard alone and quite frankly, he didn't want her to. They left 'Xander' alone with Connor.  
  
"Hey, Connor, why don't you go to sleep? It's almost nine," 'Xander' told him.  
  
"Dad? Am I going to die?" Connor asked weakly. 'Xander' shook his head.  
  
"You'll be okay," he said as Connor smiled slightly and dropped off to sleep. 'Xander' looked at Connor again and noticed his son's arm start to fade away.  
  
'Please god, let him be okay,' 'Xander' silently pleaded as he anxiously waited for 'Buffy' and the others to return.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
NEXT CHAPTER:- A shock for Giles and Wesley and the spell starts to have its effect on Cordelia and Angel and 'Buffy' and 'Xander'… 


	8. Troubles

A/N: Exams are FINALLY over! I'm so pleased. 12 weeks of holiday and fic writing ^_^.  
  
Sorry I've left this so long, I managed to finish this chapter a few days ago but didn't have a chance to put it up. I was fired by the depression that was Season 4 and the fact Charisma Carpenter isn't going to be a regular anymore (.  
  
A/N2: PLEASE remember this is slightly AU and that this is set in season 3 of Angel and season 3 of Buffy.  
  
~*~*~*Chapter 8*~*~*~  
  
'Buffy' walked through the graveyard on her own. She had just skillfully dusted three vamps and chased off another two. She sighed contently, hoping that wasn't the end of it. It was almost nine in the evening. Just another three hours of patrol and then Angel would take over for the rest of the night. She loved this slayer job. The adrenaline rushed through her body and it was a good way to vent.  
  
Ok, sure, she hadn't liked the fact she was in Buffy's body, she'd much rather be in her own, but the Slayer's body had perks. For one, she had super Slayer strength, enhanced senses and no nails to worry about. Also, most of the big bads knew what Buffy looked like, so she really didn't have to prove anything. In fact, she was almost certain she had done a better job than Buffy herself thanks to the training she did with Angel in the future.  
  
Ahhh, Angel .The Angel in this dimension was almost exactly how she remembered him. Broody, dark, mysterious and lapdog to *that* Slayer. To be perfectly honest she thought Buffy had too much power over him. She preferred *her* Angel. The one in her ex-boyfriend's body. It had convinced her enough that it wasn't Angel's body she was in love with. It was 'Xander' himself. Wait, hold on.did she just say she was in love with 'Xander'?  
  
'Buffy' stopped and sat down on a bench.  
  
She had.  
  
She had admitted she loved 'Xander'.  
  
Ok, well, she had always loved him, but not in that sense. More of a 'you're-my-best-friend-so-I-love-you' sense. She had always thought that since 'Xander' was all muscle-y and buff, she was attracted to him. After all, who wouldn't be? She just thought it was lust. But..seeing him in Xander's body.it didn't change anything.  
  
'Maybe not going home wouldn't be so bad after all,' 'Buffy' thought. If she thought about it, she knew what was going to happen. With her and Angel's knowledge of the future, she could prevent the mayor's ascension, stop Willow from becoming a powerful wicca, stop Cordelia from being impaled and save Angel from the grief over losing his whiny, blonde slayer. 'Buffy' smiled. She wouldn't mind staying here. She loved gossiping with Cordelia and she could vastly improve Buffy's sense of fashion.  
  
Not to mention the fact 'Xander' was thrilled to be able to play with Connor in the park during the day. It made butterflies swarm through her body when she thought of how happy they'd been. She could definitely get used to having Joyce around and re-doing High School without the painful memories. Xander wouldn't cheat on Cordelia because he was currently the future Angel, and thus, there'd be no rebar incident for Queen C. And she could spare the pain of being an outcast. Although she would have a talk with her past self about the Cordettes and the fact they aren't everything.  
  
'Buffy' smiled to herself. Yep, things might just work out.  
  
Suddenly she heard something; she paused and looked slowly around at her surroundings. A slight rustle came from behind her and she could hear the sound of footsteps approaching. She ducked behind a nearby bush and waited for the strangers to appear. When she saw a leg come into view, 'Buffy' dived and tackled the figure, scrambling on top of them and poising her stake above the heart.  
  
"*Excuse me!*" Cordelia's voice squealed as 'Buffy' realized who she'd ambushed. She muttered and apology and climbed off her former self, turning bright red as she did so.  
  
Cordelia frowned and grabbed the hand that offered to help her up. She looked at the owner, expecting it to be 'Buffy' and finding Angel there instead. 'Buffy' looked on amused as the two reached eye contact and then hurriedly detached their hands.  
  
"Sorry," 'Buffy' apologized again, "Thought you were a vampire. Haven't seen any have you? It's a quiet night," She looked at the two, who stood on opposite sides of her. "Wait, what are you two doing here. together. Aren't you supposed to be on a date with 'Xander'?" She eyed her former self, before turning accusingly on the vampire. "And aren't *you* supposed to be looking after Connor?" she demanded, maternal instincts kicking in.  
  
"There's a problem. Connor.he, well he seems to be." Angel didn't quite know how to explain it.  
  
"He's turning invisible!" Cordelia finished off.  
  
"WHAT!?" 'Buffy' screeched. "What do you mean 'invisible'? Connor doesn't go invisible!"  
  
"Well, now he does. Like Marcie Ross invisible. you know. The one who tried to 'fix' my smile," Cordelia said, reliving the memories of the day she was crowned May Queen.  
  
'Buffy', who was too, looked at Angel. "Do they know why? Has anyone been ignoring him lately?" she asked. Angel shook his head.  
  
"No. Giles and Wesley are working on it. 'Xander' is with him now. He wanted us to come and get you." 'Buffy' nodded as she surveyed the cemetery.  
  
"Okay. I don't think there'll be any trouble vampire-wise." She said, leading the way as the trio left for Angel's mansion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is he okay?" 'Buffy' asked as she entered Connor's room. 'Xander' shrugged as he went over to hug his seer-in-slayer-clothing.  
  
"I'll be better once we find out *why* this is happening to him and we stop it," 'Buffy' nodded.  
  
"Giles and Wesley will find something. He'll be fine," 'Buffy' reassured as they both looked over at a now armless and one-legged Connor.  
  
"What if he isn't? What if we can't find out what's wrong? What if he. what if he disappears?" 'Xander' questioned, worried about his son.  
  
"I'm sure Connor won't mind. He can get away with a lot more stuff," 'Buffy' joked in a vain attempt to lighten to mood.  
  
"At least he's solid," 'Xander' said. 'Buffy' reached out to hold Connor's hand, but found herself grasping at thin air.  
  
"No.. he's not." She responded, fighting the panic that flowed through her blood, "Angel..There's nothing here,"  
  
'Xander' looked at her, his heart rate increasing to phenomenal levels, and went to touch the same area, only to find that his hand kept going through.  
  
"Oh god... Connor!" he cried as he whipped the covers off. The two gaped as they found half of Connor's body gone. "Is he solid anywhere else?" he asked as he patted the empty space.  
  
"I don't. I don't think he is." 'Buffy' felt tears springing in her eyes. The two furiously looked for any signs of solidness. 'Ok,' 'Buffy' thought to herself, 'Maybe I don't want to stay here after all'.  
  
~*~*~*The Library*~*~*~  
  
Willow yawned as she continued looking through pages on the internet. She glanced at Wesley who was opposite her. He too yawned and sighed.  
  
"Found anything yet?" she asked. Wesley looked up at her.  
  
"I'm afraid not. There doesn't seem to be anything on invisibility here. Without knowing what spell was cast, we're going to have a hard time ascertaining what happened..and an even harder time in attempting to fix this.." Wesley said as he closed his book and put it on the pile with the rest of the useless books. Wesley took his glasses off and wiped them, as he looked at the other Watcher.  
  
"Mr Giles?" he called. Giles didn't seem to hear. "Mr Giles!" Wesley called more insistently. Willow looked up at Giles, whose features turned into shock as he read his book.  
  
"Good Lord!" Giles whispered before turning his attention to the red head and younger Watcher. "I think I've found the problem."  
  
~*~*~*~*The Mansion*~*~*~*~  
  
'Xander' and 'Buffy' came out of Connor's room. Angel had told them that Giles and the others were on their way with news. 'Xander' didn't want to leave Connor, but 'Buffy' insisted that they couldn't do anything just by sitting there.  
  
They gratefully accepted the coffee Angel had made for them and took seats on the couch as they waited. 'Xander' looked at his former self, who was sitting opposite, next to a drowsy Cordelia.  
  
"Take her home," 'Xander' said. Angel glanced at Cordelia, who was now wide- awake.  
  
"What?!" they both said in unison.  
  
"I want you to take Cordelia home," 'Xander' clarified. Cordelia pulled herself up from a half-lying position.  
  
"Why?" she demanded. 'Buffy' smiled slightly to herself at her stubbornness.  
  
"Because. You have school tomorrow,"  
  
"You're not my father. and it's Saturday tomorrow," she said indignantly.  
  
The blonde shook her head, "Still. Angel needs to patrol and my.. your parents will be getting worried,"  
  
"Pfft! I'm staying here!" The cheerleader insisted, folding her arms across her chest. 'Xander' looked at Angel for support, but he didn't get any.  
  
"'Buffy' said it was a quiet night. I don't think they'll be any troub-"  
  
"Just go. It's not because I don't want you here. it's because," 'Xander' sighed, "You *shouldn't* be here. I don't want you to see your future disappear. It's not fair on you."  
  
Then Angel understood what 'Xander' was saying. He nodded and looked at 'Buffy', who offered a small smile.  
  
"Come on Cordelia, I'll take you home," Angel said as he got up. Cordelia stared open mouthed at him, but shut it and got up just in time to see Giles, Willow and Wesley arrive.  
  
"Hello. Are you leaving?" Wesley said to the two, who nodded before they walked past and left the mansion. "What happened?" Wesley asked 'Xander' and 'Buffy'.  
  
"We'll explain later, Wes. What did you guys find out?" 'Buffy' asked.  
  
"It's not very good, I'm afraid," Giles said sympathetically. 'Xander' held 'Buffy's' hand as Giles prepared to tell them the news.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe they just asked us to leave like that!" Cordelia huffed as she ranted to Angel. "I mean, hello! We have a right to know!"  
  
"Cordelia, I don't think you understand what he was getting at-" Cordelia looked at him angrily.  
  
"Of course I do!" she said. Angel raised an eyebrow as Cordelia sighed "Okay, fine. I don't. I just think it was rude. I took him out and everything!" she complained.  
  
"Cordelia. Connor is their future. *our* future. And he's turning invisible. I guess 'Xander' just thought that it wasn't fair to see us watch him disappear.seeing as we're not supposed to meet him yet."  
  
"So basically, it's like watching something you never had go away?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Exactly. If Connor disappears then I don't think we'll every get him back. And it's bad enough that they're mourning his loss, but we didn't even have him so we'd be."  
  
"Lingering on 'shoulda, woulda, coulda'?" Cordelia offered. Angel nodded. "I get it. They wanted to spare us the pain of losing someone we were going to have," Angel nodded again, an invisible smile tugging at the corners of his lips. They stood in silence for a few seconds, until Cordelia sighed. "I still think it was rude," she said.  
  
Shaking his head, Angel fell back into step with her as they walked. "So.. We end up together, huh?" he began, trying to make small conversation with the woman he shared his future with.  
  
"Well, not together *together*, but together-"  
  
"-Together." Angel finished off, "She said,"  
  
"Yeah, she told me that too. Seemed pretty indignant about it if you ask me." Cordelia trailed off. "How do you think we'll meet?" Angel shrugged. He didn't know the answer.  
  
"I don't know. While I'm rescuing you, I guess," Cordelia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Pfft! Yeah, right. 'Buffy' said something about a party to me. Nothing more,"  
  
"Parties aren't my scene," Angel replied.  
  
"Neither are dark alleys to me, but I always seem to end up there!" Cordelia commented. The small smile that had been threatening to appear crept onto Angel's lips. Cordelia stopped and stared at him.  
  
"Was that a smile?" she asked open mouthed  
  
"Was what a what?" He asked. She grinned  
  
"That thing on your face. You smiled!" Angel wiped it off and frowned.  
  
"Did not!" Angel retorted like a five year old.  
  
"Did too! I can't wait to tell everybody!"  
  
"It wasn't a smile!"  
  
"Then what was it?" She asked.  
  
"It was." Angel thought for a moment, "It was a smirk"  
  
"A smirk is a small smile,"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"You're being childish," Angel said beginning to walk again.  
  
"You're blushing," Cordelia said running to catch up with him. Angel stopped.  
  
"Cordelia, I'm a vampire. I *don't* blush!"  
  
"Whatever!" You smiled and just lost your broody, mysterious, Dark Avenger- y style. And *I'm* telling *everyone*," She said as she walked ahead leaving Angel.  
  
"Hey! I'm still mysterious and got the Dark Avenger thing goin' on!" He called. She didn't even turn around. He frowned. "Cordelia! Don't make me go all Angelus-y on your ass!" He yelled without even realising what he was saying. He watched as the teenager disappeared into the darkness. "I'm still broody," He mumbled seconds before he heard a scream from Cordelia's direction.  
  
"Angel!" she cried as Angel darted to her in full game face. He leapt on top of the vampire that had the screaming brunette in his clutches. The vamp released his grip on Cordelia and she fell to the ground, hitting her shoulder on a tombstone. She winced in pain as she witnessed Angel and the vampire throwing punches at each other.  
  
Angel had the advantage but soon the vamp had Angel cornered. Cordelia looked down at her bag that was slung across her shoulder. An idea came to her and she scrambled to get it open, flinching as she moved her injured shoulder.  
  
"Angel!" she called. Both vampires turned to see Cordelia throw a stake at them. Her eyes widened as Angel caught it and plunged it into the vamp's chest. Within seconds, the vampire was reduced to dust.  
  
Cordelia brushed grass and dead leaves off her outfit as Angel removed his game face. "A stake?" he asked holding it up. Cordelia nodded.  
  
"What? You didn't think I'd be prepared if I found myself in this situation? Not that I've ever staked one before seeing as Buffy usually comes to my rescue or I'm knocked out and used for baiting her," She replied bitterly.  
  
"No. I'm just surprised. I guess I wouldn't have thought it'd be part of your ensemble," he gestured to her outfit.  
  
"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me," Cordelia said defensively.  
  
"I guess we have time to find out then," he grinned at her.  
  
"You're smiling," she said.  
  
"I know" Angel replied, his grin growing wider, "Just don't tell anyone," he warned.  
  
"You saved my life, so I won't," She said. Angel draped a hand on her shoulder and she recoiled and hissed in pain. He retracted his hand quickly.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I hit my shoulder over there. I don't think it's broken though," She reassured.  
  
"Let me look at it," Angel said. Cordelia pulled down the neck of her top and cocked her head to the side to allow Angel to look. "I can't see much in this light, but it looks like you're going to have pretty bad bruising,"  
  
"Great." Cordelia snapped sarcastically, pulling her top up. "I have a game on Thursday." She sighed as they continued walking.  
  
"You should ice it. Stop it from swelling," Angel told her. She nodded.  
  
"I'll do it at home. Hey, why don't you stop by for dinner?" Angel looked at the teenager in confusion. "No, nothing like that cos ew! My parents aren't around and I don't want to be left alone. I figured we could pick up some blood or something and stay out of 'Buffy' and 'Xander's' way while they sort things out," she explained.  
  
"Don't see the harm in that. But I wouldn't want to put you out or anything. I mean, I know girls and blood don't go together,"  
  
"Pfft! 'Buffy' told me there are no problems in the future in regards to that. Plus, you need to eat," Angel nodded.  
  
"Okay then. The butcher's shop is just around here," he said leading her down a side road.  
  
"Oooh, can we pick up some cinnamon too?" She asked as the two went off into the night.  
  
~*~*~*The Mansion*~*~*~  
  
"The point is, Connor is disappearing because he is not meant to exist in this dimension," Giles said. "He'll continue to disappear until there is nothing.left,"  
  
"And us?" 'Buffy' questioned.  
  
"Well, I can only assume that your memories will start to deteriorate. Soon, you'll have no memory of the future"  
  
"Can we stop it? Get Connor solid again?" 'Xander' asked.  
  
"I-I.I don't know. I've been looking for cures. I guess the only reliable one is to get you back into your time and proper bodies,"  
  
"But we don't know how to do that," Willow said. 'Xander' sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"What about the real Buffy and Xander? What will happen to them?" 'Buffy' asked. Wesley, Giles and Willow shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. But I don't think it'll be good," Giles said.  
  
"We'll get started on a cure. Or at least something that will get us back home. I'm not going to lose Connor. Or my memories of him." 'Xander' told the group. 'Buffy' squeezed his hand.  
  
"We'll get him back. I promise," she said. The rest of the group nodded. "Let's get to work,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
